Why?
by X-CSI-GSR-X
Summary: Sara and Hank are in a relationship, but Sara is having an affair with Grissom, what will happen when Hank finds out about their relationship? Serious GSR
1. Pure Passion

**Chapter 1: Pure Passion**

Gilbert Grissom stopped his car outside a house on Autumn Road. He looked up at the house and smiled. It was his girlfriend, Sara Sidle's house. One month ago, they started an affair after Sara had told him what had happened to her and her family when she was a child. They had been seeing each other ever since, behind Hank's back.

Gil got out of the car and approached Sara's house and knocked on the door. Sara answered it and smiled at him'. 'I thought you weren't coming,' Sara said.

'I said I would didn't I?' Grissom replied. 'I've never made you a promise I couldn't keep.'

Sara stepped aside and let Gil in. He looked at her and smiled. She was only wearing a silky black dressing gown. Gil closed the door and pinned Sara up against the wall and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they both pulled away, Sara led him through to the kitchen and he saw what she'd prepared. A candlelit dinner for two. 'You really thought this through, didn't you?' Gil said.

'You bet I have, Hank's doing a late shift and the hospital so I thought I'd invite you round instead,'

Gil moved back over to Sara and gently kissed her neck. 'Come on Gil, I've cooked,' Sara said.

Sara and Gil sat down and ate their dinner. They talked and laughed for the next couple of hours. After dinner, Sara was doing the washing up when Gil came back through to the kitchen. He put his arms around Sara's waist and gently kissed her neck again. 'So, Sara what's for dessert?' he asked.

Sara turned around and kissed Gil on the lips. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around Gil's waist. Sara pulled away, 'What's up Sara?' Gil asked.

'Lets go upstairs,' Sara smiled at Gil and Gil kissed her once again.

He let Sara drop to her feet and she held out her hand to il. He took it and Sara led him over to the stairs. Gil kissed Sara passionately on the lips and gently pushed Sara backwards onto the stairs. He moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck. He pulled away and looked down at Sara. Gil held out his hand to Sara so he could pull her up and she took it. Once Sara, was stood up, Gil picked Sara up and carried her upstairs to her and Hank's bedroom, kissing her all the way there…

Gil was woken up very suddenly; he looked over at the clock. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. His arms were still wrapped around Sara; hers were also wrapped around him. Gil was sure he'd heard the door shut downstairs, he decided against going to investigate. Instead, he turned towards Sara and went back to sleep.

--

Gil was right. He had heard the door shut, Hank had returned. He looked at the clock in the living room clock and decided not to go upstairs; he didn't want to disturb her. Hank eventually lay down on the sofa and went to sleep.

Gil woke up again at about 5 o'clock. He looked up at Sara and smiled. He regretfully slipped out of bed and got dressed. He got to the bedroom door and took one final glance at the sleeping figure of Sara. He smiled once more and left the bedroom. Gil slowly crept down the stairs and poked his head around the living room door. He saw Hank asleep on the sofa. Gil withdrew his head and moved quietly over to the door. He unlocked the door and walked out of Sara's house, shutting the door behind him.


	2. The morning after the night before

**Chapter 2: The morning after the night before**

Sara woke up at about 6 o'clock. She turned around and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. She sat up and sighed to herself. She knew it was going to be tough splitting her time between Hank and Grissom and she couldn't decide which one of the men in her life she wanted the most.

She went downstairs about 15minutes later and entered the living room. She saw Hank was still asleep on the sofa. He began to stir and woke up.

'Morning Sara,' Hank said sleepily.

'Morning,' Sara replied. 'I was wondering where you were.'

'I didn't get back until about 1 this morning so I didn't want to disturb you so I slept down here,' Hank said, getting up and kissing Sara softly on the lips.

'Do you want a cuppa?' Sara asked.

'Yeah OK,' Hank replied.

Sara and Hank got ready for work and were out of the house before 8:30. 'You're not having second thoughts about us are you?' Hank asked.

'Why do you say that?' Sara replied.

'It's just you've been a bit quiet recently,'

'I'm not having second thoughts. I just wonder if we rushed into things by moving in together so soon after we got together,'

'There's no point hanging around if you know what you want out of life,'

'I guess,' Sara replied, but she still wasn't convinced.

Sara pulled up outside Desert Palms hospital around 8:45. Hank leant over the gearbox, and kissed Sara on the cheek.

'I'll meet you at the lab for dinner' Hank said and he disappeared into the hospital.

Sara pulled up outside the station 15minutes later, to her surprise; Grissom's car was already parked up. She got out of the car, grabbed her kit from the back seat and locked up. Sara entered the lab, and went directly to the briefing room for their morning briefing. Gil was already sat down and smiled at Sara as she entered. Sara returned the smile at sat down beside him. He looked at Sara and smiled once again at her. 'I'm sorry I left early this morning,' he whispered to her, so no-one else could hear leaning in as close as he could in the process.

'I understand Gil,' Sara replied.

'I didn't want Hank to catch us, we both know that he's not going to take the news too well and I didn't want to make it any harder for you,'

'I know Gil; it wouldn't be the best way for him to find out,'

The chatter died down when Ecklie and Brass entered the briefing room. 'Morning all,' Grissom said once everyone was seated.

'Right, you lot. This is our target, Karl Lovett. He is a suspect in a double murder, but managed to give us the slip. Brass, Sofia and other uniformed offices lost him yesterday afternoon while on an intelligence gathering operation. We've had a sighting of him in Arizona so Sara and Grissom,' 

Brass started, turning to everyone. 'Will go to Arizona and keep an eye on things and keep an eye open to see if he does show up.'

'What do you want us to do if we do see him?' Sara asked.

'Just keep him in your sight. It's off our patch so we can't do anything, if you get any intelligence that suggests he's hiding in Arizona until the heat is off him, let us know and we'll get the local police to chase it up,' Brass replied.

'Right' Sara and Gil said in unison.

'Then what are we doing and who is our supervisor today'? Nick asked.

'For today, Catherine is' Ecklie replied.

'Right everyone, you'll be assigned to various other jobs so off you go,' Ecklie finished.

Everyone started to walk towards the doors of the briefing room. 'This is great, a day in Arizona...together,' Gil said.

'Do we get any ice cream as well?' Sara asked.

'You're such a big kid sometimes'.

'Whatever I am, Gil it is what you've made me!'

'Oooh, that's so harsh,' Gil exclaimed.

'Come on then let's go,' Sara replied, changing the subject. 'You're driving.'

'OK,' Grissom said as he and Sara left the briefing room.

Hank had arrived at the lab for his dinner reservation with Sara, he looked over at Sara and Gil as they left the lab, the jealousy etched on his face. Hank caught Sara's eye and she saw the jelous expression on his face.

'I'll catch up with you' Sara said as she turned to walk to where Han was standing.

'Okay' Grissom replied

'Listen Hank…' Sara started.

'Just go and enjoy your day out with Gil Grissom, and leave me to do some _real_ work,' Hank spat.

'We're doing some _real_ police work. You're just jealous because you're left here to chase your own tail with all the paperwork. I'll see you later,' Sara replied calmly and left him standing there.

She joined Gil by the car a few minutes later.

'What's wrong with you?' Gil asked.

'Hank's in a mood because I get to go to Arizona with you,' Sara replied.

'Well he doesn't know anything about us,' Gil said as he rested his hands on Sara's shoulders. 'And I'm looking forward to spending the whole day with you.'

'So am I,' Sara said and Gil leant across and kissed her softly on he lips.

'You're still driving,' Sara said once they both pulled away.

'Fine,' Gil replied.

Sara got into the car and Gil got into the drivers seat. He started up the engine and they both drove off.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it so far, please leave a review and tell me what you think, good or bad. Love you all xx


	3. A romantic walk along the beach

**Why? Chapter 3**

**A roamntic walk along the beach**

A few hours later, Sara and Gil arrived in Arizona. They parked the car and got out. 'Where to now?' Sara asked.

'I don't know, we've just gotta keep our eyes opens for Karl but on the other hand, we can still have a bit of fun,' Gil replied and put his arms around Sara's waist.

'Well, I suppose what they don't know back at the lab can't harm them,' Sara said and kissed Gil softly on the lips.

Sara and Gil eventually decided to take a walk along the beach. 'This is great isn't it?' Sara said, in between mouthfuls of ice cream.

'It's even better being down here with you. You could quite easily have Hank with you instead of me,' Gil replied.

'I'd prefer having you here though,'

'You do say the sweetest things,'

'I know, that's why you love me isn't it?' Sara asked.

'One of the reasons,' Gil replied.

'Oooh intriguing, wanna tell me more?'

'It depends, how long have you got?'

Sara and Gil sat down on a bench and finished off their tub of ice cream. 'Oi, are you gonna give me some of that?' Gil asked.

Sara pulled a face and eventually relented as she rested her head on Gil's shoulder. They finished off the tub of ice cream tub between them, occasionally feeding each other spoonfuls. 'Any sign of Lovett yet?' Gil asked after a few minutes silence.

'Don't you think he'd be down by the arcades? Isn't that where most dealers hang out?' Sara replied.

'Maybe, shall we go and have a look?'

'Yeah, why not?' Sara said as she got off the bench and put her arms around Gil.

They went down to the arcades and had a look around; they looked around and couldn't see any signs of their suspect. They couldn't see him and went back outside. 'This is a complete and utter waste of time,' Gil moaned once him and Sara stepped out of the arcade.

'I wouldn't say that,' Sara replied flirtatiously.

Gil put his arms around Sara's waist and gazed into her eyes. 'OK, I take it all back. Today has been absolutely fantastic, especially being here with you,' he said and kissed Sara softly on the lips.

Sara deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gil's neck. They were stopped in their tracks when Sara's cell started ringing. She pulled away from Gil and took her phone out of her pocket. 'Who is it?' Gil asked.

Sara looked at the display. She turned it off and looked at Gil. 'Only Brass,' Sara finally said.

'Why would he be ringing us?'

'To check and see if we've got anything,'

'Which we haven't,'

'I know but I think it'd be fair to say we haven't been looking very hard,' Sara smirked.

'Listen, I've been thinking…how do you fancy making a night of this?' Gil asked.

'It depends in what way you mean,'

'I was gonna suggest checking into a hotel for the night, but if you don't want to-'

'Course I do Gil! I can't believe you'd even think I'd turn you down,'

Gil kissed Sara softly on the lips. 'Come on then lets go find ourselves a hotel shall we?' Sara said when they both pulled away.

Gil smiled at Sara. 'Yeah, lets go,' he said and took Sara's hand in his as they both walked off.

--

Brass had been trying to get hold of Gil and Sara for the last 15minutes and still wasn't getting any response. Ecklie entered the Brass's office and saw the look on his face. 'What's wrong? You wanted to see me?' he asked.

'Yeah, have you heard anything from Sara and Gil down in Arazona?' Brass replied.

'No, they haven't called me to pass on any intelligence,' Ecklie said. 'Do you reckon something's happened?'

'I don't know, I'm gonna go down there and see if I can track them down,' Brass replied. 'Do you wanna come too?'

'I've got paperwork to do, sorry,' Ecklie said, rather apologetically.

'Fine,' Brass said. 'If you don't care for the welfare of your fellow officers then you stay here and sort your paperwork out.'

Brass began to walk towards the door. 'OK then, I'll come,' Ecklie relented. 'It might take a while though.'

'With two of us, it should take half the time to find them,' Brass said as him and Ecklie left the office.


	4. Will he suspect us though?

**Thanks to ****GSR-CSI-FAN...****...****caro-gsr...****Sara**** lover554**** for reviewing, here's the next the chapter, hope you like it, please continue reviewing, this is for you guys xx. And Sara's coming back, and we see GSR in bed. **

**Why? **_**Chapter 4**_

_**Will he suspect us though?**_

Meanwhile, back in Arizona, Sara and Gil had checked into a hotel for the night. 'This is better than having to sneak around behind Hank's back,' Sara remarked.

'Yeah, I know. Don't you think he'll get suspicious when neither of us returns though?' Gil replied.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,' Sara said as she looked up and gazed into Gil's eyes. 'Tonight is about me and you, as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters.'

'I know babe, me too,' Gil replied and kissed Sara passionately on the lips.

--

Brass and Ecklie had just arrived in Arizona and parked up their car. 'Where do you reckon they'd be then?' Ecklie asked. 'Why exactly are we here anyway? Just because Sara and Gil haven't answered any of our calls it doesn't necessarily mean that something's happened to them.'

'You know exactly why we're here. What if Karl Lovett has got hold of them? If you're quite willing to be responsible for the deaths of two of your colleagues, then you may as well go now,' Brass snapped.

There was a rather stony silence between the pair of them. 'You know I don't want to be made responsible for their deaths,' Ecklie finally replied.

'Good. Then you can help me find them,' Brass said.

'OK. Where do you suggest we start?'

'Well, start down by the pier and if we have no luck there, we could try the hotels or something,'

'Are you gonna start this search or what?'

'If you're gonna be like this the whole time then I'd rather you didn't come.' Brass snapped. 'Just change your attitude Ecklie for goodness sake.'

Ecklie frowned slightly but eventually agreed to be civilised towards Brass and they both made their way down to the beach to start looking for Sara and Gil.

--

'You know how much I love you, don't you Gil?' Sara asked as she continued to gaze into Gil's eyes.

'Course I do babe, you know I love you just as much back, and more if I'm honest,' Gil replied.

Sara kissed him softly on the lips. Gil deepened the kiss and Sara began to undo his shirt. She slowly put her hands inside Gil's shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. Once she'd finished, Sara took Gil's hand and led him over to the bathroom. 'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Do you fancy a shower?' Sara asked, as a cheeky grin spread across her face.

Gil smiled at her and kissed her once more. He lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He finally let Sara drop to her feet and she led him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them…

--

'This is absolutely hopeless,' Ecklie moaned. 'We're getting nowhere with this, why don't we just go back to Las Vegas?'

'Because Conrad Ecklie,' Brass replied, employing an angrier tone of voice than was usual. 'I know that Sara and Gil are still here somewhere. They're here somewhere and we've got to find them.'

'You persuaded me to come down here; I'd rather have stayed at the lab doing some proper work instead of chasing after two CSI's who have just dropped off the radar for a few hours,'

'Right then, if that's your attitude towards your fellow officers, then I'll talk to your boss and I'm gonna have your badge'.

'What you trying to say Brass'

'And here's me thinking CSI's were smart ...you're sacked,'

'I'm what!'

'You heard me the first time, if you can't find a way to work with Sara and Gil then you have no place in the Las Vegas crime lab,' Brass said.

'Fine, I'm just gonna go back to the car, leave you to chase after them,' Ecklie replied, taking care to put as much emphasis on the last word as he could. He began to walk away

'I'm gonna go and have a look round the hotels and see if they've checked into any of them,' Brass called after Ecklie.

Ecklie ignored him; he just carried on walking away.


	5. Caught out?

**Thanks again to ****caro-gsr and Sara lover554 for reviewing, hope you like this chapter, please continue reviewing. Love ya all xxxxxxx**

**Why? Chapter 5**

**Caught out?**

Gil locked the bathroom door behind him and Sara and pinned her up against the door, kissing her passionately on the lips. Sara wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and slowly slid her hands down Gil's chest and removed his shirt. She put her arms back around Gil's neck as he ran his hands through her hair. Gil's hands slowly moved downwards and stopped at her chest. He looked back up at Sara and smiled. 'You're not gonna stop there are you?' Sara asked.

'Do you want me to?' Gil replied.

Sara smiled back at Gil, the look of lust she gave him told Gil all he needed to know. Gil undid Sara's top and dropped it on the floor. He gently caressed Sara's back and stomach and Gil's hands slowly made their way up her back to undo her bra. He passionately kissed Sara's lips once more and moved down to her neck. Sara slowly moved her hands back down Gil's chest and started to undo his trousers. Gil had already started on Sara's trousers and they both stepped out of them. He pulled Sara into his arms and wrapped them around her waist. 'I love you Sara,' he finally said, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

'Oh yeah? Come on then, prove it,' Sara smirked.

'OK then,' Gil said.

He cupped Sara's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Sara deepened the kiss and Gil lifted her up so Sara's legs were wrapped around his waist and carried her over to the shower…

--

Are you still trying to find Sara and Gil?' Ecklie asked as he stood lazily by the car.

'Yes I am. I'm worried about them and it's not like Sara to just disappear like this. There's a reason behind this and I'm gonna find it,' Brass replied.

'Don't expect any help from me,'

'I'm not,'

Despite the argument they'd had, Brass and Ecklie were still sharing the same car. Brass started the engine and eventually drove off. 'How long can you keep this charade up? Sara and Gil are probably back at the lab wondering where we are,' Ecklie said.

'Did I ask for your opinion?' Brass snapped

'No,'

'In future, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it,'

'Fine, but there is one way to work out if there is a problem,'

'What's that?'

'Call CID and ask if they've turned up,'

'OK then call them,' Brass relented.

Ecklie got his cell out and called the Las Vegas PD Dept. The phone rang and Nick answered it. 'Nick, it's Ecklie. Listen, have you seen Sara and Gil since the briefing this morning? OK thanks a lot Nick, bye,' he said and hung up.

'Well?' Brass asked.

'Nick says they haven't been back since the briefing this morning,'

'OK,'

'So what now'

'Well, I'll check the hotels and you check everywhere else got it?'

'Yes'

--

Sara and Gil stepped into the shower, still passionately kissing the other. They finally pulled away as they got into the shower. 'I don't want it too cold,' Sara said.

'What's the point in having it hot? It's gonna be hot and steamy enough with us two, there's no need to add hot water as well,' Gil protested.

He turned the shower on and sprayed cold water in Sara's direction. 'Hey!' she said. 'That was uncalled for. You are a very naughty boy.'

'I know. That's why you love me, isn't it?'

Sara shook her head. 'You are a very bad influence on me,' she scowled.

'What are you gonna do about that?'

Gil kissed Sara softly on the lips. He lifted her into his arms and balanced her against the shower wall as Sara deepened the kiss. He felt his tongue gently exploring Sara's mouth as she moaned softly and called out his name. 'Oh, Gil, I want you…now,' Sara gasped.

This was all the encouragement that Gil needed. He gently pushed himself inside her, which caused her to moan louder. They made love in the shower, not giving a damn about anyone else. As far as they were concerned, it was just them and no-one else existed.

--

Brass walked into the reception area of Hotel Belmonte. This was the last hotel in Arizona and if Sara and Gil weren't here, then he'd have to accept Ecklie's theory that they may be elsewhere. Brass walked up to the reception desk and spoke to one of the receptionists, Lana. 'Hi, my name is Detective Brass,' Brass explained, showing the receptionist his warrant card. 'Has anyone checked in here under the names of Gilbert Grissom or Sara Sidle?'

'Why?' Lana asked.

'They're colleagues of mine and I was wondering where they'd got to,'

Lana went over to the computer and typed in the names. 'Yes,' she finally said. 'Room 143 has been booked in the name of Gilbert Grissom.'

'Have you got a spare key?'

'Hang on a minute,' Lana said as she went over and spoke to the manager.

The manager handed Brass the spare key to room 143. 'Thank you,' Brass said and walked away from the desk.

'_Why was there only one room booked?'_ Brass thought. He didn't have an answer.

He went over to the lifts and got inside.

--

Sara and Gil were still in the shower. 'Oh, that was fun,' Sara remarked as she rubbed some shower gel into Gil's chest.

'I know. That's got to be the biggest amount of fun I've had in ages,'

'Oh yeah, when was the last time you had so much fun then?' Sara asked as she put a creamy bubble on the end of Gil's nose.

'The last time we did that,' Gil finally said.

'Hmmm,'

Gil smiled at her as he rubbed the creamy bubbles into Sara's body, paying special attention to her chest. 'I just hate having to watch you go back to Hank every night,' he said.

'I know you do but it's not going to be this way forever,' Sara replied as she washed all the bubbles off Gil's body.

'I hope not because I don't know how much more of this I can take, sneaking off with you to hotels and watching you go back to Hank night after night knowing what is going on between us,' Gil said as she washed the bubbles of Sara's body.

'I know it's not the ideal situation Gil but we can't help the way we feel,'

'I know Sara; I really, really love you,'

'I love you too,' Sara said and kissed Gil softly on the lips.

Gil deepened the kiss and his tongue entered Sara's mouth. He pushed her up against the shower wall and kissed her more passionately. They sprung apart however, when the heard a knock at the door. 'Just ignore it,' he said.

The knocking persisted for a minute and then stopped. Brass used the spare key to gain access to the room. 'Sara! Gil!' Brass called.

'Oh my god!' Sara exclaimed as Gil got out of the shower and reached for one of two towels on the rack.

Sara got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. 'I'll get him to leave,' Gil said as he kissed Sara softly on the lips and unlocked the bathroom door.

Brass saw Gil emerge from the bathroom. 'Where the hell have you been Gil?' he asked.

'In the shower,' Gil replied as he subconsciously closed the bathroom door and moved away from it

'You're supposed on a surveillance operation,'

'I know,' Gil said, he didn't notice the bathroom door creak open.

'And where the hell's Sara?'

'She's umm,' Gil hesitated.

'She's what?'

Sara emerged from the bathroom and closed the door. Brass looked over Gil's shoulder and saw her. 'Sara!' Brass said, looking from her to Gil and back again. 'What's going on?'

**Thanks for reading, please review if you want to know what happens next!**

**What will Sara do?**

**What will Gil do?**

**What will Brass do?**


	6. Explanation time

**Why? Chapter 6**

**Explanation time**

'Come on you two, what's going on?' Brass asked.

Neither Sara nor Gil spoke.

'That's very commendable but one of you will have to speak eventually,' Brass finally said.

Still no answer from Sara or Gil. Jack looked at them both once more. 'Are you two having an affair?' he asked.

The look on Sara and Gil's faces gave Brass his answer. 'I don't believe this,' he exclaimed. 'How long for?'

'One month ago,' Gil replied.

'So let me get this straight, you've been seeing each other for a month, but aren't you going out with that paramedic guy, what's is name...Hank,' Brass said, turning towards Sara.

'Yes,' Sara replied, rather timidly. 'We can't help how we feel guv,'

'This is what we both want guv, even though Sara is still with Hank,' Gil explained.

'I didn't know,'

'We don't exactly shout it from the rooftops,' Sara said.

'You know how I feel about office romances, they all end in disaster, you and Sara will go the same way. I know you two are friends but I don't want this to affect your work,' Brass said still with a shoced epression on his face

'It hasn't so far,' Gil protested.

'How much longer will it be before there's another slip up like this? I'll see you back at the station,' Brass replied as he left the hotel room and closed the door behind them.

'Now what do we do?' Sara asked, once she was sure that Brass had gone.

'I don't know Sara, what do _you_ want us to do? You stand to lose a lot more than I do if we continue this affair,' Gil replied.

'You know that its you that I want to be with, it's just a question of finding the right time to tell Hank that it's over between us. I love you Gil, more than I've ever loved Hank and I want to be with you,'

'So do you want this affair to continue?'

Sara smiled at Gil and nodded. He walked towards her and put his arms around Sara. She relaxed, feeling safe in his arms. 'I love you Sara,' Gil finally said.

'I love you too Gil,' Sara replied and she leant up to kissed him softly on the lips.

A few hours later, Sara and Gil had checked out of the hotel and were on the way back to the lab in Las Vegas. Brass wanted to see them when they got back, whether he was going to have 

another go at them because of the affair or not remained to be seen. Sara and Gil pulled up outside the lab and locked the door of their car. They walked to Brass's office and knocked on the door. 'Come in!' he called.

Sara opened the door and entered the office and closed the door behind her and Gil. 'Now, you two. Did you find anything on Lovett or were you busy elsewhere?' Brass asked once the door was shut.

'No, we didn't see him anywhere,' Gil replied. 'Sorry,' he added.

'No that's OK Gil, if he wasn't there then he wasn't there, there's nothing you could do about it,'

'Thanks,' Sara replied.

'You can go now,'

Sara and Gil went over to the door and opened it. They both walked out and shut the door behind them. 'That was close,' Gil muttered.

'I know,' Sara whispered back.

'Hey Sara!' someone called.

Sara turned around and noticed Hank coming towards her. 'How was Arizona' he asked as he kissed Sara softly on the cheek.

'Boring,' Sara lied, casting a smile in Gil's direction as she spoke.

'What are you doing here anyway'she added.

'Well, I knew you were coming back and I wanted to see you, we hardly see each other, with you woring all hours of the night, and me woring hours all over the place' Hank replied

'I'll see you tomorrow Sara,' Gil said, sensing that he was beginning to play gooseberry to Sara and Hank.

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Gil,' Sara replied as she watched Gil descend the steps and leave the station.

'Listen Sara, I've booked us a table for tonight, do you fancy it?' Hank asked.

Sara tore her gaze away from the main entrance and turned to face Hank. 'Yeah why not,' she replied.

Hank leant across and kissed her softly on the lips once more and hugged her. He was so happy that he'd got Sara in his life; he couldn't imagine a life without her.

Hank's POV

_WOW! I never I could love someone as much as I love Sara. She could have the pick of anyone in the world, but she chose to be with me. I know I've made a few mistakes with woman in my past, but I've put that all behind me. She could've dumped me there and then but she didn't, and I'm really glad of that. I'm just really, really sick of Gil Grissom sticking his oar in where its not wanted. He's trying to poison Sara against me but its working, because she's with me and not him. He keeps looking at her with that grin spread across his face but she's not interested, how can she be when she's got me?_

**Thanks for reading please leave a review and tell me what you think, next chapter is ready to be put on if some one wants me to. Luv ya xxxx**


	7. New Job?

**Why? Chapter 7**

**New Job?**

Sara woke up at about 7 O'clock the next morning. She turned around and noticed that Hank wasn't asleep beside her. She was beginning to wonder where he was but her thought process was stopped when she heard her phone ring on the bedside cabinet. Sara picked it up and smiled when she saw who was calling her. It was Gil. 'Hello,' Sara said as she answered the phone. 'What am I doing tonight? I don't know Gil; I'll let you know later, I'll see you at work babe. Yeah, I love you too, bye.'

Sara hung up and smiled. Gil had just invited her out for dinner. She was glad they were still talking despite the slip-up down in Arizona yesterday. She didn't want anyone else to find out about her and Gil, mainly because she was unsure of how people would react. Sara still wasn't ready to tell Hank, she knew she would have to soon. It was a case of finding the right time. 'There's no such thing as the right time,' Sara thought bitterly.

Hank re-entered the bedroom with two cups of coffee. 'Morning babe,' Hank said as he kissed Sara softly on the lips.

'Morning,' Sara replied as Hank passed her a cup of tea. 'Are you still working late tonight?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I was just wondering,'

'OK,' Hank said

--

At about 8:00, Brass went into the Sherriff's office to discuss the situation with Ecklie. He knocked on the door and waited. 'Come in!' the Sherriff called.

Brass opened the door and walked into his office. 'Morning Sir,' Brass said.

'Morning,' the Sherriff replied. 'Now I believe you wanted to speak to me about Conrad Ecklie.'

'Yes I did,' Brass said as he took a seat in front of the sheriff's desk. 'You know we sent CSI Sidle and CSI Grissom out on an operation in Arizona yesterday?'

The sheriff nodded. 'Anyway, we were unable to get hold of them for a while and me and Ecklie went down there because I was worried about their safety. Ecklie however, wasn't very concerned about them. That was part of the reason why I think it would be in everyone's best interests to sack him,' Brass explained.

'I see,' the sheriff replied. 'If you think that Ecklie doesn't care about the welfare of his officers then I'll support your decision.'

'OK then, thanks Sir,' Brass said as he stood up.

'When Ecklie arrives, send him in here because I want a word with him,'

'Sir,' Brass said as he opened the door to the Sherriff's office and walked out, closing the door behind him.

--

Sara arrived at the station about 8:45. She got out of the car and watched as another car entered the car park. It was Ecklie's; he got out of the car and looked directly at Sara as she got out of the car. 'You back from Arizona OK then,' Ecklie called.

'Yes, I did thank you,' Sara replied as she walked into the station.

Sara buzzed herself into the station and she entered the locker room. Ecklie entered a few minutes later, Brass entered not long after. 'Ecklie, the superintendent would like a word,' he said.

'I've only just got here Brass can't it wait, I haven't even had time to take my coat off,' Ecklie protested.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' Brass said.

Ecklie gave in and followed Brass through to the Sheriff's office. Gil had just entered the station and watched as Ecklie was escorted to the sheriff's office by Brass. He entered CID and went straight over to Sara. 'What's Ecklie done now then?' Gil asked as he perched himself on the edge of Sara's desk.

'I don't know, it all sounds very official doesn't it?' Sara said as she lowered her voice. 'Listen Gil, you know what you were saying about dinner,'

'Yeah,' Gil replied.

Sara looked around cautiously to make sure they weren't being overheard. 'Hank's doing a late shift tonight so if the offer's still open, yes, I'd love to have dinner with you,'

'Good, I'll come and pick you up at about half 7,' Gil as he got up off Sara's desk and went over to his.

Ecklie stormed back into the lab about 10minutes later. 'I hope you two are pleased with yourselves,' Ecklie shouted, glowering at Gil and Sara.

Gil and Sara looked at each other. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' Gil replied innocently.

'I've just been sacked,' Ecklie said. 'I've got to clear out my office.'

'I'm sorry,' Sara replied.

'Yeah right,' Ecklie said sarcastically. 'Oh and Sara, the superintendent wants to see you now,'

'What about?'

'I don't know,' Ecklie said. 'But I think I can guess.'

Sara looked at Gil once more and watched as Sara left the locker room and headed towards the Sherriffs's office.

Sara knocked on the door. 'Come in!' the sheriff called.

Sara opened the door and closed it behind her. 'You wanted to see me sir,' she said.

'Yes I did Sara,' he replied as he gestured towards the seat in front of his desk.

Sara sat down on the chair in front of his desk. 'What did you want to see me about?'

'I guess Ecklie's just told you that he's been given the sack,'

'Can I ask why?'

'It seems that he's less of a team player than we thought. I know you and CSI Gil Grissom were down in Arizona yesterday and when you were out of contact, he didn't seem that bothered about yours or Grissom's safety,' the sheriff explained. 'Brass told me all about it and he explained that he wanted to sack Ecklie.'

'OK,' Sara replied, still trying to take all this information in.

'Now Ecklie's going, we no longer have a day shift supervisor and I was wondering if you might like the job, you can start as soon as Ecklie's packed all his things'.

'Oh, I am so flattered, but I really do prefer working the night shift'

'Oh that's alright, we can always find someone else, we can ask Catherine, or... Laura from the Day Shift'

'Alright sir, thanks anyway'

'No problem, but if you change your mind, let me know before the start of you shift tomorrow'.

'Thanks sir, but I am happy where I am'. She said as she closed the door behind her.

Well what do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion good or bad. The next chapter is ready when anyone wants it! Thank you, you guys (and Gals) I love you all. xxxxxx


	8. Caught out again and breaking up?

**Why? Chapter 8**

**Going for Dinner**

'OH MY GOD' Catherine screamed.

'What' Grissom questioned.

'Your looking at the new day shift supervisor, aaahhhh'

'Calm down' Gil laughed.

'I can't believe he chose me'.

'Well congratulations'

--

Later that afternoon, Ecklie had cleared out his stuff and catherine had moved her stuff into the office. Gil knocked on the door. 'Come in!' Cath called.

Gil opened the door and stuck his head around teh door. 'I'm really, really pleased for you Cath,'

'Thank you Gil, I've worked so hard for this and now i've finally got it, I feel fantastic'

'You know we should...' Beep Beep Beep Grissom's pager was going off he looked at it and a smile spread across his face.

'What you so happy about, your cockroaches finally won 1st place in a race'

'I've got to go, i'll see you later' Gil said as he left

--

Two minutes later, Grissom was walking to his office when he noticed all the blinds were closed, and the door was shut. He turned the handle and opened the door. There he saw Sara leaning up against his desk.

'What are you going' Gil asked.

Sara pushed off from the desk and walaked towards Grissom.

'I missed you last night, so I want to make it up to you' Sara said as she pressed herself up against Gil, and pushed the door shut behind him, and locked it

'I've got to go, I have to go to bullistics, and results' Grissom replied.

'Oh no you don't' Your not going anywhere, Sara said kissing his neck.

'Oh God Sara, don't you know I can't resist yoy when you do that' Gil replied as he turned his neck towards her, and kissed her on the lips. Sara deepened the kiss, and Grissom pushed Sara towards his desk. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk. He started undoing her blouse when someone tried to open the office door.

'Grissom' a voice shouted through the door.

'It's Nick' Sara said as she started fastening the buttons and sat herself on the chair and picked up a case file.

'It's open Nick' Grissom said trying to cover there tracks.

'Well the door's not budging' Nick shouted

'Hang on' He said and pretended to pull the door, in an attempt to open the door, he then quickly turned the locka nd pulled the door open so that Nick fell inside.

'You know you should really get that fixed' Nick said.

Grissom looked over at where Sara was sitting. Sara smiled at him, thinking that it was funny that Nick actually believed the door was jammed.

'Oh hello Sara' Nick said

'Hey' Sara replied, looking up from pretending to read the case file.

'Bullistics asked me to give these to you because they paged you but you didn't respond'

'Well that's odd my pager didn't go off' Grissom's lied.

'Well there you go, and i've got to go, i've got to get the DNA results from Greg' Nick said as he left, closing the door behind him.

'Phew' Grissom sighed

'That was too close' Sara said.

'Yeah I know but kinda exciting' Gil said

'Really'

'Yeah, come here' Gil said gesturing here to come over with his finger.

He put his hands on her waist and kissed her romantically. After a few minutes of kissing Gil pulled away.

'I can't wait till tonight babe,' Gil said as he rested his forehead against Sara's.

'Neither can I Gil, I really, really love you,' Sara replied.

'I love you too Sara, you know I do,'

'Of course I do Gil,' Sara said. 'You'd better go.'

'OK then, I'll come and pick you up tonight,' Gil replied as he walked towards the door and unlocked it.

He flashed another smile in Sara's direction before he opened the door and left his office, leaving Sara with a very pleased expression on her face.

Sara finished work at about 7 that night, Warrick and Greg were the only people left in the lab.'I'll see you guys tomorrow'

'Yeah OK, Sara goodnight,' Warrick replied.

'Goodnight'

As Sara began to wal toward sthe door, her phone began to ring.

'Hello' Sara said. 'Hank hey'

'Have you just finished work' Hank asked

'Yeah i've just finished, i'll see you later at home'

'Is that all you called me for' Sara said laughing

'No I just called to tell you...'

'Well' Sara said a bit puzzled

'I love you,'

Sara stayed silent. 'I know you do,' she finally said.

She couldn't say those three words to Hank, because it wasn't true. Things had changed between her and Hank since she'd been with Gil. She loved Gil, not Hank.

'I'll see you later' she said as she hung the phone up.

--

Half an hour later, Gil knocked on the door of Sara's house. She opened the door and smiled at him. 'You look gorgeous,' Gil said.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' Sara replied as she kissed Gil softly on the lips.

'Come on lets go,' Gil said as he held out his arm for Sara.

They arrived at an Italian restaurant in the centre of Henderson 'Wow!' Sara exclaimed. 'How could you possibly afford this?'

'You're worth every single penny babe; I just wanted to treat you,'

'Thank you Gil,'

Sara and Gil entered the restaurant and were escorted to their table. After they'd finished their meal, Sara looked up at Gil and smiled at him. 'I've really enjoyed tonight Gil, thanks,' she said.

'That's OK Sara,' Gil replied as he took Sara's hand from across the table. 'Let's pay the bill and go for a walk.'

Sara smiled at Gil. 'Yeah, why not,' she replied.

Gil paid the bill for their meal and they left the restaurant. Sara and Gil decided to go for a walk through a park nearby, no-one was around. 'Listen Sara, this is crazy, we can't carry on like this forever,' Gil finally said.

Sara stopped and turned to face Gil. 'What are you trying to say?' she asked.

'I don't know,'

'If you're trying to finish this then you'd better just come out and say it,' Sara said, raising her voice. She began to turn and walk away.

Gil grabbed hold of her hand to stop her from leaving. 'What makes you think I'd even contemplate finishing this?' he asked.

'I don't know Gil. It's becoming more and more risky by the day and I was beginning to wonder whether you think I'm worth going through all of that,'

Gil looked amazed at what Sara had said. He cupped her face in his hands. 'I would never, ever consider finishing this. You're worth more to me than anything else in the world. I guess what I'm trying to say is Hank's gonna find out about this sooner or later. Brass knows about us and it's not going to be long before someone else finds out, I mean Nick nearly caught us earlier. I love you Sam and I want us to be together,'

'I know you do Gil. I wanna be with you as well but I'm just not ready to tell Hank yet,'

Gil leant across and kissed Sara softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gil's neck. Gil wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and they both pulled away. 'Are you coming back to mine?' Gil asked.

Sara smiled at him before replying. 'Yeah, why not,' she replied.

Gil wrapped his arms back around Sara's waist and they walked through the park, in the direction of Gil's house…

'_**So what do you think? Please review. Next chapter is almost ready I also wasn't sure if I made the right decission about making Catherine day shift supervisor, instead of Sara do you think I made the right decision.**_


	9. Heaven is a place on Earth

**Why? Chapter 9**

**Heaven is a place on Earth **

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

Sara and Gil arrived at his house about 15 minutes later. Sara looked up at it and smiled. 'Are you still coming in?' Gil asked.

'Yeah, of course I am,' Sara replied.

Gil walked up to the door and put the key into the lock. He opened the door and he and Sara stepped inside. Sara shut the door behind them and Gil pinned her up against the wall kissing her passionately on the lips. Sara responded to the kiss and let Gil's tongue gently explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and brought him closer to her. Sara felt her spine tingle as their bodies touched. Gil pulled away and gazed lovingly into Sara's eyes. He held out his hand to Sara, she took it and followed him upstairs to his bedroom

_**When the night falls down**_

_**I wait for you**_

_**And you come around**_

_**And the world's alive**_

_**With the sound of kids**_

_**On the street outside**_

Gil closed the bedroom door behind him and Sara and pinned her against the door, kissing her passionately once more. Sara freed her hands and impatiently undone Gil's shirt before letting it fall to the floor. Gil slowly undone Sara's top and let it fall to the floor. Gil hands were resting on Sara's hips and she began to lean into him. They both moved over to the bed. Gil's hands gently caressed Sara's back as they made their way up to unclip her bra. Sara undid Gil's trousers and let them fall to the floor. Gil gently placed Sara on the bed and undid her trousers. He kissed Sara passionately on the lips and started a kissing journey down her body.

_**When you walk into the room**_

_**You pull me close and we start to move**_

_**And we're spinning with the stars above**_

_**And you lift me up in a wave of love...**_

He kissed Sara all the way down her body and reached her hips he gently kissed and caressed them before he slid her underwear down and went inside her. Sara gasped as soon as he went inside her. Gil moved his kisses from her hips back up to Sara's neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist to get him deeper inside her. 'Oh Gil, I love you so much,' Sara said breathlessly.

'I love you too Sara,' Gil said in between kisses.

As Gil went deeper into Sara, her groans of pleasure became louder and quicker. Gil kissed Sara passionately on the lips once more. They both climaxed almost simultaneously, both covered in sweat. Gil rested his head against Sara's chest and smiled at her. 'You're enjoying that aren't you?' Sara asked, referring to where Gil's head was.

Gil didn't answer, he just grinned at her. 'Listen Sara, you know what I said earlier,' Gil finally said.

'Yeah, what about it?' Sara replied.

'I don't want to finish it; I just wanna make that clear,'

Sara moved her hand and gently stroked the side of Gil's face. 'I know you don't Gil, I love you,' she said.

'I love you too Sara, you mean the world to me,'

Sara sat up and wrapped her arms around Gil and leant into his muscular chest. Gil rested his head on Sara's shoulder and was able to smell to the sweet scent of her hair and perfume.

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

The next day was a Saturday and Sara woke up at about 8 the next morning. Gil's arms were still wrapped around her, in a loving and protective sort of way. She smiled to herself and leant across to kiss Gil's cheek. He reacted to this and pulled Sara closer to him and kissed her on the lips. She deepened the kiss and then they both pulled away. 'I never had a chance to say morning gorgeous,' Gil said as he gazed lovingly into Sara's eyes.

'Morning Gil,' Sara replied as she pulled the duvet and wrapped it around herself.

'Thanks for last night Sara, I really enjoyed it,'

'Which bit?'

'All of bit, especially the sex,'

'I wouldn't expect anything else from you,' Sara said.

_**When I feel alone**_

_**I reach for you**_

__

_**And you bring me home**_

_**When I'm lost at sea**_

_**I hear your voice**_

_**And it carries me**_

Sara and Gil eventually got out of bed about an hour later. Sara called ank to let him know where she was. Hank had sent her a message asking where she was. She called him and said that she went out for a drink with Gil and they both got drunk and she slept on his sofa. That was half-true though, she had slept round Gil's but she hadn't slept on his sofa.

_**In this world we're just beginning**_

_**To understand the miracle of living**_

_**Baby I was afraid before**_

_**But I'm not afraid anymore**_

Sara was sat in Gil's living room. Still cuddled up to him, Gil was gently stroking Sara's hair as her head was resting in his lap. Sara was still feeling a bit guilty about lying to Hank about where she was last night. Deep down, she knew that he'd find out the truth soon but she wasn't ready for it all to come out.

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

Sara's POV

_I really, really love Gil. That's one thing I'm absolutely certain about. I can really see myself spending the rest of my life for him. I just wish he'd had the guts to tell me how he felt about me before Hank came along, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation now if he had taken a chance. I really, really like Hank but I can't see us ever settling down together and having kids. He's still got a life to live. He wouldn't want marriage and kids to spoil that. Gil's different though, he's been around the block a few times and he's now ready to settle down. Gil's changed beyond recognition over the last few years. When I arrived, he was a stubbor idiot about his feelings for me but now, he's a sensitive, kind, generous guy who I wish I'd had a relationship with a long time ago._

_**In this world we're just beginning**_

_**To understand the miracle of living**_

_**Baby I was afraid before**_

_**But I'm not afraid anymore**_

Sara eventually left Gil's house about half an hour later. Gil came to the door to see her out. 'I really, really love you Sara,' Gil said, continuing to gaze into her sparkling green eyes.

'I really, really love you too Gil,' Sara replied.

Gil wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and kissed her softly on the lips. Sara deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gil's neck. She pulled away and stroked the side of Gil's face. 'Goodbye Gil,' she said.

Sara began to walk down the garden path and flashed a heart-melting smile in Gil's direction. 'Goodbye Sara,' Gil replied and she turned around and began to walk towards her and Hank's place

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**(Heaven Is A Place on Earth- Belinda Carlisle)**_

_**So what do you think, please review, the chapter will be up maybe tomorrow, or maybe even tonight. Love you all. xxxx**_


	10. A sacrifice I’m willing to make

**Why? Chapter 10**

**A sacrifice I'm willing to make**

The next fortnight went by as normal. Well, as normal as it could. Sara and Gil were still continuing their affair behind Hank's back. Brass was still the only one who knew about their affair, much to Sara and Gil's relief. Brass, Catherine and Greg had organised a Valentines bash at a local hotel on the Saturday after Valentines Day. Everyone was looking forward to it, except Gil. He knew Sara would choose to go with Hank and he still got jealous every time he saw Hank with her, despite the fact they were having an affair. Gill asked Sara to come to his office later that afternoon. Sara knocked on the door and waited for an answer 'Come in!' a voice shouted from inside.

She opened the door and smiled at Gil, as he smiled back at her from behind his desk. 'Listen Sara, about the Valentines bash…' Gil started.

'You are still coming aren't you Gil?' Sara asked.

'What's the point? I'm not gonna be with anyone so I don't really see the point,'

'Oh please Gil. I'll make it worth your while,' Sara replied flirtatiously.

'In what way'

'Well, we could always see each other on the afternoon of the bash, please Gil. It won't be the same without you,'

'Oh go on then,' Gil relented. 'Just for you'.

Sara cupped Gil's face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Gil deepened the kiss and then pulled away. 'I love you Sara,' he finally said.

'I love you too Gil,' Sara replied, noticing the smile on Gil's face. 'What's made you so happy?'

'Nothing I just love you so much'

'AWWW your so sweet any way I got to go run the prints we found on the knife through afis'

'Yeah, I know. You'd better go before you're missed,'

'By who'

'Anyone, go on,' Gil said as he kissed her softly on the lips once more before she left his office.

Hank had come by the lab, to surprise Sara. On his way to find Sara, she saw Sara leaving Grissom's office looking very pleased with herself. He watched her walk into the locker room, and followed her. Hank had something he wanted to ask Sara. He knocked on the locker room door.

Hank entered the locker room and smiled at her, in almost the same way Gil had in his office only moments before. 'Hey what you doing here, are you alright' Sara asked Hank.

'Yeah I'm fine, I was wondering Sara, do you fancy going out for dinner tonight?'

Sara looked at Hank and smiled. 'Yeah OK, why not,'

Hank leant across and kissed Sara softly on the lips. 'I'll go and book a table babe,' Hank said as he gazed into Sara's eyes.

'OK Hank, just let me know when,' Sara replied.

Sara finished work that evening at about 7 o'clock. Gil and Sara were the only people left in the lab as Gil turned the lights off in his office and locked the door. They walked out together, and then Sam saw Hank waiting by her car. He waved and walked towards them.

'Are you ready babe?' Hank asked as he kissed Sara passionately on the lips, knowing that Gil was watching them.

'Yeah let's go shall we?' Sara replied

'Yeah,' Sara said as she began to walk towards the car but turned back to Gil. She flashed a heart-melting smile in his direction before following Hank into the car.

Gil smiled back as she got in the car, and drove away. _'If only he knew the truth,'_ Gil thought.

_**Gil's POV**_

_Ha ha ha! If only Hank knew what was REALLY going on between me and Sara. I really want to wipe that smug smile of his face but Sara will tell him in her own time. I love Sara, so so much and I know she'll never forgive me if I told him. I've waited years for this and if stopping myself from mouthing off to Hank means that me and Sara can be together then I'm willing make that sacrifice. Sara means too much to me, I won't jeopardise what we've got by telling Hank. _

At 8o'clock, Sara and Hank were sat in a Chinese restaurant in the centre of town. They had their meal and Hank paid the bill at about 10o'clock. Hank and Sara took a walk along the streets, 'I've really enjoyed tonight Sara,' Hank said as he kissed Sara softly on the lips.

'So have I Hank,' Sara replied as Hank put his arms around her.

She leant into his arms but her thoughts were elsewhere, with Gil. She really, really loved Gil, more than she did Hank. She felt really guilty being with Hank and knowing that she was in love with Gil.

'Let's go home,' Sara said as she pulled out the embrace.

Hank took Sara's hand in his and they walked back in the direction of their car. They pulled up outside their place 15 minutes later; Sara took her key out of the bag and opened the door. She and Hank stepped inside and closed the door behind them…


	11. Be my Valentine

**Why? Chapter 11**

**Be my Valentine**

A few days later, it was Valentines Day. Sara arrived at work at about 8:45 and found that Gil was already there. She buzzed herself into the building and she entered lab. Gil was already seated at his desk and smiled at Sara as she entered. Sam went over to her locker. She opened her locker door and found a large bouquet of roses in there. She picked up the roses and found that there was a card attached to it, which she opened. The card said: _To my stunning girlfriend Sara, Happy Valentines Day, my love always Gil xx PS Open the envelope_. Sara looked behind the envelope and found an envelope, which had her name on it. She sat down on the bench and put the roses down in front of her. She picked up the envelope and opened it. A pair of tickets fell into her lap; she picked up the tickets and looked at them, a pair of tickets to Paris. She smiled to herself as she put the tickets back into the envelope, that was one of the differences between Hank and Gil. Gil showered her with compliments and romantic gestures, the roses and the tickets were the perfect example of that. Hank wasn't like that, or so she thought.

She was brought back to earth when she heard someone come in.

'You got them then, come on,' he said.

'I couldn't really miss them, Gil,' Sara replied as she followed Gil around the lab to his office. 'I haven't got a vase.'

Gil took something out of the desk drawer; it was a vase and passed it to. 'You really did think this through didn't you?' Sara said.

'Of course I did,' Gil replied as he turned the lock on the office door.

Sara went over to the blinds and closed them before walking over to Gil and kissing him on the lips. Gil deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around Gil's neck. They slowly moved over to his desk and Gil gently pushed Sara back against the desk. Sara pulled away and gazed into Gil's eyes. 'I take it you opened the envelope,' Gil said.

'I did,' Sara replied. 'And thank you.'

'So you're gonna come then?'

'To Paris with you' Of course I am,'

'Listen, it's the not this weekend, it's next weekend so we can still go the Valentines Bash this Saturday and go to Paris the next Saturday,'

'I know Gil, listen I've been thinking about us,'

'Oooh, what about us'

'I've made a decision Gil, I'm going to tell Stuart,' Sara said. 'I'll tell him before we go to Paris, I want us to be together Gil and I don't want us to be looking over our shoulder when we're over there.'

'You're not gonna tell him tonight are you?'

'No course not, that's just too cruel'.

'Well in that case enjoy yourself tonight then if it is with Hank.'

'I'll try,' Sara replied. 'I'd rather be with you though.'

Sara smiled at him as she unlocked the door. 'I love you Gil,' Sara said as she opened the door.

'I love you too Sara,' Gil replied and she left his office.

Sara spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Hank's calls, mainly because she believed that he'd forgotten what day it was, but while she was having lunch in the briefing room when her Cell phone went. _Oh for god sake, can't he get the_ _message_ Sara thought to herself when the caller ID showed Hank's name. She knew she had to answer it; she had already cancelled 6 of his calls already today. 'Sara' Hank said sounding a bit worried but also a bit angry.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Have you been avoiding me?'

'No of course not babe, I've been busy, I was in a meeting this morning then I've had two autopsy's', Sara lied.

'I'm taking you out tonight Sara,' Hank said. 'I haven't forgotten what day it is you know.'

'Have you not?' Sara replied.

'No of course not,' Hank said. 'Table's booked for 8:00pm.'

'Alright then, I'm looking forward to it' She said just before she hung up.

She was wondering what he had planned for that night. She'd rather spend Valentines Night with Gil, even though she was still with Hank.

Sara finished work at about 7. She pulled up outside her and Hank's house and began to change for her date tonight. She chose a black strappy dress which was very low-cut along with silver heels. 'Are you ready Sara' Hank called from downstairs.

'Yeah coming,' Sara replied as she looked at herself once more in the mirror before leaving the bedroom to descend the stairs.

'Wow! You look…gorgeous' Hank exclaimed.

'Thanks,' Sara replied.

Sara and Hank arrived at the restaurant at 8o'clock and were shown to their table in the corner. They sat down and ate their meal. 'I've really enjoyed tonight, thanks Hank,' Sara said.

'That's OK, Sara, it's Valentines Day so I wanted to treat the woman I love,' Hank replied. 'But there's something else I need to do.'

'Oh yeah, what's that?'

Hank walked around to Sara's side of the table and took her hand in his. He took a box out of his pocket and gazed into her eyes. 'Listen Sara, I know we've been only been together for 9months but I love you so much and I just feel that it's the right time to do this,' he began.

'The right time to do what'

Hank opened up the box and looked up at Sara. 'Sara Sidle, will you marry me?'

**Sorry Guys Cliff hanger, I just had to do it, what will Sara's answer be. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading. Love you all. xxxxxx**


	12. What should I say?

**Why? Chapter 12**

**What should I do?**

Sara stared open mouthed at what Hank had just said. 'Come on Sara, say something,' Hank said after a minutes silence.

'I don't know Hank,' Sara finally said. 'I need some time to think.'

'Oh…OK,'

'Listen Hank, I'm gonna go for a walk, do you mind?'

'Why?'

'I just need some time to think,'

'About the proposal'

Sara nodded as she got out of the chair. 'I'll see you back at home,' she said as he softly kissed Hank on the lips before leaving the restaurant.

Sara stepped outside the restaurant and looked out at the River Thames. She couldn't believe that Hank had asked her to marry him. Sara began to walk along the river trying to gather her thoughts. She needed to talk to someone; someone who she knew would listen to her. Sara turned around and began to walk in the direction of Gil's house.

Gil was just getting ready to have a bath, when he heard a knock at the door. He had no idea who it was but answered it all the same. Gil opened the door and saw Sara stood in the doorway. 'Hey Sara,' Gil said.

'Hey Gil,' Sara replied.

'What's wrong?'

Sara stepped inside the house and Gil closed the door behind them. 'Oh Gil,' Sara said as she buried her head into Gil's chest.

'What's happened Sara, come on you can tell me,' Gil said as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Hank bloody happened,' Sara said.

'What's he done now?' Gil asked as he led Sara into the living room.

Sara sat down on the sofa in the living room as Gil went through to the kitchen to get them both a drink. He came back into the living room carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured out the wine and passed one to Sara. 'You know me and Hank went out for dinner,' Sara began.

Gil nodded. 'Hank's…asked me to marry him,' Sara finally said.

'What have you said?'

'Nothing yet, I said I needed some time to think it through,'

'Please tell me that you're not gonna say yes to him,'

Sara put the glass of wine down and looked at him. 'Honestly, Gil. I don't know what I'm thinking at the moment, I never thought it would get this complicated,' she said

'I know how complicated this is Sara and I promise you, whatever decision you make, we'll get through it,' Gil replied and kissed Sara softly on the lips.

Sara pulled away and gazed into Gil's eyes. 'Can I stay with you tonight?' she asked.

Gil looked at Sara once more and smiled. 'Of course you can babe, this is great, and we still get to spend some of Valentines Night together,'

Gil leant forwards and kissed Sara softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and deepened the kiss. Gil pulled away and gazed fervently into Sara's eyes. She smiled once more. 'You coming?' he asked as he held out his hand to her.

Sara looked up at Gil and he gave her a reassuring smile. She took his hand in hers and let him lead her upstairs to the bedroom…

--

The next morning, Sara and Gil woke up in each others arms after the steamy happenings of the night before. Their clothes were still strewn all over the floor. Sara woke up at about 7o'clock and turned to face Gil, who was still asleep. She softly kissed him on the lips and pulled away. Gil's eyes slowly fluttered open and he pulled Sara in for another long and lingering kiss. 'Morning babe,' he said once they both pulled away.

'Morning,' Sara replied as she looked at the clock. 'I'm gonna have to go Gil,'

'Why?'

'Because Hank's gonna be wondering where I am, I told him I'd see him at home,'

'So why did you come over here and sleep with me then?'

'Because I couldn't face going back to him just yet,'

'Oh, OK,' Gil said

'I love you' Sara said as she began to get out of bed.

Gil got dressed and walked through to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Sara had just finished getting ready and was descending the staircase. 'I'm off Gil!' she called.

'Hold on a minute Sara' Gil called back.

He appeared at the door, carrying a jar of coffee. Gil walked towards her. 'What are you gonna tell Hank about where you were last night?' he asked.

'I don't know,' Sara shrugged as she kissed Gil softly on the lips. 'I'll see you at work babe, I love you.'

'Yeah, I love you too Sara,' Gil said as Sara opened the door and began to walk down the garden path. Gil watched Sara walk down the road until she disappeared out of sight.

**Hope you liked it please review. xxxxxxx**


	13. Gil or Hank

**Why? Chapter 13**

**You gotta cover for me**

Sara arrived at hers and Hank's place about 15 minutes later. She unlocked the door and entered the house. 'Hank' she called.

'In here!' Hank called from the kitchen.

Sara entered the kitchen and saw Hank sat by the table. 'Where did you get to last night Sara, I was worried,'

'I just needed some time to think about the proposal,' Sara said. 'I ended up pitching up at Catherine's last night.'

'Have you given it any more thought?'

'I've done nothing but think about it since you asked me,'

'Have you got an answer yet then?'

'I just need more time Hank, it's a big step to take and I just wanna be sure of what I'm doing. You understand, don't you?'

'Yeah of course I do Sara', Hank said as he stood up and kissed the top of her head. 'You take as much time as you need, no pressure babe.'

Sara and Hank left the house and Sara dropped Hank off at work as normal. Sara arrived at the lab about 10 minutes later. Sara made her way upstairs to Catherine's office. Catherine was sitting at her desk when Sara came over to her. 'Catherine, can I have a word? She asked.

'Yeah sure,' Cath replied as she put down a load of case files.

'Listen Cath,' Sara started. 'Can you do me a favour?'

'It depends on what sort of favour,' Cath replied.

'If Hank comes over at lunch time and if you happen to see him and he asks you where I was last night, can you tell him that I was staying with you?'

'And you really were...'?

Sara looked at Cath. 'Can't tell you,' she said.

'OK,' Cath replied and Sara opened the door to the office and left.

She closed the door behind her and stood against it. Cath was beginning to wonder where Sara _really _was last night. Cath knew that Sara was hiding something; she just didn't know what…

Sara knocked on Gil's door at lunchtime. 'Do you fancy a bit of lunch?' she asked.

'Yeah why not, 'Gil replied as he stood up and took his coat off the hanger.

'What did you tell Hank about last night?'

'I told him I was staying at Catherine's,'

'Did he buy it?'

'I think so, I've spoken to Cath. She's gonna cover for me, if Hank comes over and asks her where I was last night,'

'Good,' Gil said as he kissed Sara softly on the lips.

He and Sara left the station and went off to a café on the High Street. They brought their lunch and sat at a table. 'What did you say to Hank about the proposal?' Gil asked.

'I said I still needed some time to think about it,' Sara replied.

'OK,' Gil said. 'When are you gonna tell him it's over.'

'Well, the Valentines bash is on Saturday, I'll tell him on Sunday, I promise,'

Gil took her hand from across the table. 'Good, I love you Sara and I want us to be together,' he said.

'I love you too Gil and you know I want us to be together as well,'

Gil leant across and kissed Sara softly on the lips. Sara deepened the kiss and they both pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes. 'Let's go,' Sara said.

Gil kissed her softly on the lips once more before getting up and following Sara out of the café.

Sara finished work at about 7 that evening, Gil was still working 'You of then?' Gil asked as Sara exited her office.

'Yep, I'm off,' Sara replied as she walked over to Gil and kissed him softly on the lips. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

--

Sara got into her car and leant her head against the steering wheel. She had no idea how she'd gotten her herself into this mess. She loved Gil and she wanted them to be together but she knew she'd end up breaking Hank's heart when he found out. She had a choice to make and she knew she'd have to make her mind up soon: Gil or Hank?


	14. The Valentines bash

**Why? Chapter 14**

**The Valentines Bash**

The day of the Valentines bash soon dawned. It was a Saturday and Sara woke up at about 8 in the morning. She turned around and found that Hank wasn't asleep beside her. She began to pick up on a rather pleasant smell coming from downstairs. Hank came up about 10 minutes later with breakfast in bed. 'What's all this in aid of then,' Sara asked.

'It's not in aid of anything, I just wanted to treat you,' Hank replied as he kissed Sara softly on the lips.

Sara and Hank finished their breakfast about half an hour later and Sara's phone began to bleep from beside the bed, indicating that she'd been sent a text message. Hank took the breakfast things downstairs and Sara opened the message that she'd been sent. It was from Gil saying: _When r we gonna meet? Txt back Luv u Gil xx_

Sara smiled to herself as she sent a reply back saying: _Meet me the hotel 2. Luv u 2 Sara xx_

Her phone bleeped again with a reply from Gil saying: _Can't wait xx_

Hank came back in a few minutes later. 'Listen Hank, I'm off out later on,' Sara said.

'Where are you going?' Hank asked.

'I'm going to pamper myself in the hotel's spa, I want to look my best for the party tonight,'

'OK,'

Sara left hers and Hank's place at about 12 that afternoon; she planned on getting some lunch before she headed off to the hotel to meet Gil. She arrived at the hotel at about half past one after having her lunch. She checked into the hotel, Sara and Hank had booked a room at the hotel so she dumped some of her stuff in the room before she met Gil, taking a few things with her…

--

Gil arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes later and went straight to the bar. He noticed that there were some bottles of champagne on the bar, _probably for the party tonight_, Gil thought, _they won't miss one though_.

Gil's cell began to bleep and he took it out. He had a message from Sara saying: _I'm waiting for u xx_.

Gil sent a reply back saying: _Where r u then? xx_

His phone bleeped again. He looked at the message and smiled to himself, it said: _I'm in the health spa come and find me xx_

Gil smiled to himself once more as he looked over at the bar, there were no bar staff there so he took one of the bottles of champagne along with two glasses and made off for the health spa…

--

Sara was now sat in the Jacuzzi, waiting for the imminent arrival of Gil. He opened the door to the Jacuzzi and smiled at Sara as he entered. He was wearing a dressing gown over the top and closed 

the door once he entered. Gil looked down at what Sara was wearing and wolf-whistled. 'Yeah, yeah very funny,' Sara said.

Gil came around Sara's side and dropped the robe on the floor; he was only wearing a pair of shorts. Sara looked at the champagne and smiled. 'Glad to see you came prepared,' she remarked.

Gil put the champagne and the glasses on the floor beside the Jacuzzi and slid into the warm water beside Sara. 'Glad to see you thought this through,' he said.

'I didn't, no-one's gonna be here yet so we won't be disturbed, whatever we end up doing,' Sara replied as a wicked glint appearing in her eyes.

That's what she thought, how wrong Sara was gonna be.

--

Someone HAD already arrived. They walked into the hotel reception and looked around. They knew that Sara was already here and went off to find her…

--

'Are you still telling Hank about us tomorrow?' Gil asked as he refilled his and Sara's glasses of champagne.

Sara took a sip from her glass before she spoke. 'I told you Gil. I told you I was gonna tell Hank tomorrow and my answer hasn't changed. Not one bit,' she finally said as she gazed lovingly into Gil's eyes.

'I'm glad Sara, after tomorrow, we can finally be together without having to sneak around behind everyone's backs,' Gil replied as he put the glass of champagne down on the side and stroked the side of Sara's face. 'I love you Sara and I can honestly say that I've never meant those words so much in my life,'

'I know that Gil and you I know that I love you just as much back,' Sara said as she put her arms around Gil's neck.

When they both pulled out of the embrace, Gil gazed into Sara's eyes and put his finger under her chin. He lifted it up until their lips met in a kiss. Tender at first but it became more passionate. Sara felt Gil's tongue enter her mouth and it gently slid against hers as she gently ran her hands down Gil's chest. They were both completely unaware that they were being watched…

**Sorry, I just had to do it, Major Cliff-hanger, so who's watching them, Review to find out. Luv ya all xxxx**


	15. Tell me it's not true

**Why? Chapter 15**

**Tell me it's not true**

_**Tell me it's not true,**_

_**Say it's just a story,**_

_**Something on the news.**_

Hank was watching them from around the corner. He couldn't believe it; his girlfriend and Gil Grissom. He trusted her but he never thought she'd ever do that to him.

Hank's POV

_I can't believe it. My girlfriend and Gil Grissom, I really should've known better. I can't believe I didn't notice any of the signs. The outings and everything else. I knew that Gil had a thing for her but I thought that being with me would stop Sara from acting on that. How wrong could I be? I have to know why she's done this to me. I don't know how to though, should I just storm in there or play it cool? I think the latter, I don't want this whole thing coming out just yet. No wonder Sara was stalling on my proposal, she's screwing Gil behind my back. I've been so stupid. I know I've made mistakes in the past but I thought that Sara had forgiven me for them. I thought we'd put that behind us, but I was obviously wrong. _

_**Tell me it's not true,  
Though it's here before me,  
Say it's just a dream,  
Say it's just a scene,  
From an old movie of years ago,  
From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe, **_

Hank turned his back on the scene in the Jacuzzi. He was going back to his and Sara's hotel room to wait for her, he needed some answers and he knew making a scene wouldn't get him the answers he wanted.

--

Meanwhile, back in the Jacuzzi, Sara and Gil were still completely unaware that they had been seen. Sara pulled away from and gazed into Gil's eyes, 'I love you Gil,' she said.

'I love you too Sara, you mean the world to me, you know that,' Gil replied.

Sara leant across once more and kissed Gil softly on the lips. Gil responded and kissed Sara back. They both pulled away once more. 'Come on lets get out of here,' Sara said.

She and Gil got out of the Jacuzzi and got dressed again. 'I promise I'm gonna do it tomorrow Gil,' Sara said.

'I know you will Sara,' Gil replied as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

'I'll see you later Gil,' Sara said as she began to walk away.

She turned around and blew a kiss in Gil's direction before she disappeared from view.

__

_**Say it's just some clowns,  
Two players in the limelight,  
And bring the curtain down.**_

Gil smiled to himself. This time tomorrow, he and Sara could be together and not have to sneak around behind anyone's back. Sara had given Gil her word that she would tell Hank and Gil trusted her. He loved her and never wanted to let Sara go again.

Gil's POV

_YES!! She's going to leave that slimeball Hank tomorrow, I can't wait. I love Sara and I want her all to myself, I just can't stand having to share her with Hank though. She stays with me one night but then she goes back to him the next night, not for much longer though. Although I absolutely hate his guts, I hope that he takes it OK. I don't want him to hurt Sara because if he did, I don't know what I'd do to him if he even laid a finger on her._

_**Say it's just two clowns,  
Who couldn't get their lines right,  
Say it's just a show on the radio,  
That we can turn over and start again,  
That we can turn over; it's just a game. **_

Sara got to the reception area of the hotel and pressed the button for the lift. She stood there and waited for it to come. The lift opened and she stepped inside, she pressed the button for floor 4. The lift opened at floor 4 and Sara stepped out of it. She began to walk towards her and Hank's hotel room and opened the door. She saw Hank sat down on the sofa; he stood up as soon as he saw Sara open the door. 'You alright Hank?' Sara asked.

'I think we need to talk,' Hank said as Sara closed the hotel door behind them.

'Do we?'

'Yes we do Sara, I know,'

'Know what?'

'About you and Gil,'

_**Tell me it's not true,  
Say I only dreamed it,  
And morning will come soon.**_

'What about me and Gil?'

'DON'T COME THE INNOCENT WITH ME SARA!' Hank shouted, suddenly losing his temper. 'I KNOW YOU AND GIL HAVE BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Sara replied.

'I think you know that you know that's not true,' Hank said.

'Where is all of this coming from Hank, you proposed to me, remember,'

'If I'd have known that you were screwing Gil Grissom behind my back, I would never have done it,' Hank replied. 'How long has it been going on?'

'Do you really need to know?'

'Come on Sara, just tell me the truth,' Hank said, raising his voice.

Sara stayed silent. 'Nearly two moths ago now,' she finally replied.

'How could you do this to me, did you and Gil ever…you know…in our bed,' Hank asked.

Sara didn't want to answer that question but she felt she had no choice. 'Yeah, we did,' she finally said.

_**Say you didn't mean it,  
Tell me it's not true,  
Say it's just pretend,  
Say it's just the end,  
Of an old movie from years ago,  
From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe.**_

Hank walked up to Sara and slapped her hard across the face. 'YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT BASTARD IN OUR BED, YOU SLUT! DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ME AT ALL,' he shouted.

'DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT RESPECT, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE IN THE PAST, TRUTH OF THE MATTER IS HANK, I DON'T LOVE YOU. I LOVE GIL.'

Hank walked back over to the sofa and sat there with his head in his hands. 'I'm sorry Sara, I shouldn't have done that to you,' he said. 'Can we give it another chance?'

Sara shook her head, 'I'm sorry Hank, me and Gil want to be together,' she said.

_**Tell me it's not true,  
Say I only dreamed it,  
And morning will come soon.**_

'Fine, 'Hank said as he walked over to the table where his bag had been placed and delved inside.

He took out a towel and began to unwrap it. Inside the towel was a long-bladed kitchen knife, Hank had stolen it from the hotel kitchens after he'd disappeared from the health spa after seeing Sara and Gil kissing in the Jacuzzi.

He took the knife in his hand and pointed it at Sara. 'Now you do as I say Sara and I won't use this on you,' Hank said as he moved menacingly towards her.

Sara was now backed up against the wall as Hank pointed the knife at her stomach. 'Yes, OK, what do you want me to do?' she asked, the fear apparent in her voice.

'Leave Gil and come back to me,'

Sara considered this for a moment. 'I'm sorry Hank, but I can't,'

'Then this is what I have to do,'

Hank took the knife and plunged it into Sara's stomach. She instantly collapsed on the floor. The blood was pouring out of her wound. Hank wiped the blood on her top and dropped the knife on the floor beside Sara's body. He smiled evilly and left Sara for dead…

_**Tell me it's not true  
Say you didn't mean it.  
Say it's just pretend  
Say it's just the end  
**_

_**Of an old movie from long ago  
From an old movie with Marilyn Monroe**_

(_**Tell Me It's Not True- Blood Brothers)**_

**Sorry, So will Sara live or will Gil loose her before it's really begun. Please review. Luv ya xxxxxxx**


	16. I love you, I always will goodbye

**Why? Chapter 16**

**I love you, I always will, Goodbye**

Hank slammed the hotel door shut and began to walk down the corridor, unaware that he'd left some of Sara's blood on the door handle. He pressed the button and the lift soon arrived. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. The lift opened at the ground floor and Hank got out. He looked over at the bar and found Gil sat on one of the barstools. Hank felt like going up to him and giving them the same treatment he'd just given Sara. He decided to play it cool, for now at least.

Gil looked at Hank standing in the reception area and watched as he walked out of the hotel. Gil knew that Sara had gone back to her and Hank's hotel room after their liaison in the Jacuzzi; he was beginning to worry about what had happened to her. Had he done something to her? There was only one way to find out.

Gil finished the rest of his beer and went over to the lift. Sara had told him exactly which room she and Hank were in so Gil knew where to go. He stepped into the lift and pressed the number four. The lift opened at floor four and Gil stepped out. He began to walk along the corridor to Sara's and Hank's hotel room. He got to the hotel room and was unnerved when he saw blood on the door handle. 'Something's not right here,' he muttered.

He opened the door and was horrified by what he saw. Sara was still unconscious and was lying in a pool of blood. 'Oh my God! Sara!' Gil exclaimed.

He went over to Sara's unconscious body and went to check her pulse. There was still a pulse but it was slightly weak. Gil holding Sara, made her eyes eyes open a bit. 'Gil' Sara said in an extremelly weak voice. 'You're gonna be fine honey' Gil said trying to reassure her. 'Gil listen...I love you, I always will, Goodbye' Sara replied as her eyes shut again. 'Sara, Sara' Gil shook her trying to get her to come round agin, she still had a pulse, but it was incredibally weak and slow.

Gil got his cell out and called an ambulance. He took his jacket off and pressed it onto the wound in Sara's stomach. 'Come on Sara babes, you've got to get through this babe, I'll be nothing if I haven't got you. I love you so much Sara,' Gil said.

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later. They loaded Sara onto a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance. 'Are you a relative?' one of the paramedics, Dave, asked.

'Yeah, she's my girlfriend,' Gil replied.

'Are you coming?'

Gil nodded and got into the ambulance beside Sara. No-one at the lab knew what had happened yet, none of them had arrived at the hotel for the party yet. Gil hoped that by the time the party was under way, there'd be some sort of news on Sara's progress, whether it be good or bad.

The ambulance pulled up outside the hospital about 15 minutes later and Sara was immediately rushed into ICU. Gil was asked to wait outside and wait for some news. He was pacing up and down the corridor, wondering what had happened to Sara. There was only one thing that made sense for him…

'Sir?' Dr. Williams came out and spoke to Gil about an hour and a half later. 'I believe your Miss Sidle's boyfriend.'

'Yes I am,' Gil stopped pacing. 'Is there any news?'

'Miss Sidle's suffered what seems to be a stab wound to the stomach and she's going to be rushed into theatre in a few minutes,'

'Can I see her before she goes into theatre?'

'Yeah sure,' Dr. Williams said. 'I'll take you through.'

The doctor showed Gil into ICU where Sara was still hooked up to the monitors. She was still unconscious. Gil took hold of her hand as he sat down in the chair beside her bed. 'Come on Sara, you've got to get through this baby, I love you so much. You can't leave me now, after everything we've been through,' he said.

'Ummm,' Dr. Williams interrupted. 'We need to take Miss Sidle into theatre now.'

'How long is she gonna be in there?' Gil asked.

'It's hard to say, maybe two or three hours,' Dr. Williams replied. 'You can wait outside and we'll let you know when we bring her back from theatre.'

'Thanks,' Gil said as he gently leant across and kissed the top of Sara's head before they wheeled her away.

'She's in good hands,' Dr. Williams said as she smiled at Gil and.

Gil smiled weakly. He had no intention of staying here to wait for Sara to come out of theatre, despite knowing that's what he should do. He walked out of the hospital and hailed a taxi back to the hotel.

--

By the time Gil got back to the hotel, the party had already started. Gil knew that Hank was going to be there and he was gonna confront him about his suspicions…

'Gil!' Catherine exclaimed as she saw Gil enter the hotel and walk over to the bar. 'Where have you been?'

'Where's Hank' Gil asked, dodging Cath's question.

'He's over there Gil,' Catherine said as she pointed towards the far corner where Hank was sat talking to Nick and Warrick. 'But why…'

Catherine never got to finish her sentence. Gil immediately went over to Hank and pinned him up against the wall. 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!' Gil shouted, resisting Nick and Warrick's attempts to restrain him.

'Oh, look here he is, GIL GRISSOM, YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN UP TO? OBVIOUSLY NOT. HE'S BEEN SCREWING MY GIRFRIEND BEHIND MY BACK!' Hank suddenly shouted, losing his cool.

Shocked muttering began to break out among the gathered crowd. 'I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE HANK AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH IT YOU BASTARD!' Gil yelled back.

'What have I done then?' Hank asked innocently.

'YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM, YOU STABBED HER, SARA'S IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!'

Everyone was now quiet. 'Is it true?' Greg asked.

Gil nodded. 'How is she?' Greg continued.

'She went into theatre about half an hour ago, because of that bastard there,' Gil said pointing directly at Hank before punching him in the stomach.'

'Warrick managed to restrain him. 'Come on Gil, he's not worth it,' he said.

Gil wriggle out of Warrick's grip and began to walk out of the bar. 'Where are you going?' Nick called after him.

'Back to the hospital, where I should be,' Gil said as he continued to walk out of the hotel doors.

Everyone watched as Gil left the hotel door. 'Is it true Hank' Catherine asked.

Hank was still trying to get his breath back after Gil's punch. 'No comment,' he replied and smiled up at Nick.

'You'd better hope that Sara pulls though 'cos otherwise, you could be looking at a murder charge,'

'I didn't do anything though,'

'You're lying! You worthless piece of…' Greg said

'Greg, Don't bother, we all know he's lying, we've just gotta prove it,' Catherine said.

**So…will Gil and the team get the evidence to prove Hank stabbed Sara? Will Sara pull through her operation? Will Hank ever be brought to justice? Please reiewbefore I put up the next chapter**


	17. Proving It

**Why? Chapter 17**

**Proving it**

Gil arrived back at the hospital about half an hour later and went to sit outside ICU, waiting for Sara to re-emerge from theatre. He hoped with all his heart that she'd pull through, not only because she could put Hank behind bars but Gil loved Sara and he wanted them to be together. The hospital doors opened a few minutes later and Greg emerged. 'Gil,' he said as he approached. 'Are you OK?'

'Yeah I'm great thanks, my girlfriend's life is hanging by a thread and the sick bastard that done that to her is still walking the streets,' Gil replied sarcastically.

'Sorry stupid question, I didn't know you and Sara were together,'

'We've been together for nearly two months, seeing each other behind Hank's back,'

'Are you sure it was him?'

Gil nodded. 'We both knew he wasn't going to be pleased when he found out about us but…we couldn't have predicted this, he stabbed her Greg,'

'The hotel room's been sealed off and they're checking it to see if there's any evidence, Catherine just asked me to come to the hospital and see what was happening,'

'You can stay if you want Greg, I could do with the company,'

'Thanks,' Greg said as he took the seat next to Gil.

'I really love her Greg,' Gil said.

'I know you do Gil, I just hope that Sara pulls through so you two can be happy together,' Greg replied. 'Do you wanna coffee?'

'Yes please,'

Greg stood up and began to walk towards the coffee machine. He came back a few minutes later with two coffees and passed one to Gil. 'Thanks Greg,' he said as he took a sip from the cup Greg had just given him.

'No worries mate,' Greg replied.

--

Catherine, Nick and brass were busy examining the crime scene. 'That must be some stab wound,' Catherine remarked as she looked at the pool of blood on the floor.

'Wasn't it, I just hope Sara pulls through,' Brass replied.

'Did you know that Sara and Gil were…you know?'

Brass nodded. 'You remember that Sara and Gil got sent down to Arizona about 2 weeks ago,' Catherine nodded. 'I caught them in a hotel room together down there,' Brass finished.

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'It wasn't my secret to tell,'

Catherine nodded. 'There's the knife,' she said as she saw something glistening amongst the blood.

Nick knelt down beside Catherine and looked at the knife. 'We'd better get that to the lab, if the knife's got Hank's prints on it, then we've got him,' he said.

'Good, I don't want Hank in the station if he did stab Sara,'

'What do you mean if? He did stab Sara; we just need the proof,'

--

Sara was wheeled back from theatre about 2hours later. Dr Williams came out to speak to Gil. 'How is she?' Gil asked.

'Sara's stable at the moment but she isn't out of the woods just yet, as you know she has lost a lot of blood. We should get a better picture of her condition in the next 24hours or so,'

'Can I see her?'

Dr Williams nodded and led Gil back into ICU. He looked down at Sara's fragile figure and sat down beside her bed. He took hold of Sara's hand and gently kissed her cheek. 'Come on honey, you've got to wake up, I love you so much Sara, you can't leave me now. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, you're everything to me Sara, you know that. Just squeeze my hand if you can hear me babes,' Gil said.

--

Meanwhile Nick and Catherine were back at the lab, the Valentines bash had been abandoned after news of Sara's stabbing broke out. The knife had been sent off to Wendy for fingerprint testing and they were waiting for the results. The phone began to ring and Nick answered it. 'Hello? Have you? Let's hear it then, OK, can you fax that through to us now? Good,' Nick was saying, he looked over at the fax machine as a piece of paper came through. 'Yeah, it coming through now, thanks a lot bye,' Nick said and hung up.

He walked over the fax machine and picked up the piece of paper. 'Well?' Catherine said.

'That's the result on the knife,' Nick said as he passed the piece of paper over to Catherine, whose eyes skimmed down it. 'There's one set of prints on the knife, balance of probability, there're probably Hank's but we'll need to arrest him and take his fingerprints. If they match then we've got him.'

'Shall we go an arrest him now?'

'Yeah, let's go, the longer we leave it, the less we have of securing a conviction for Sara,'

Catherine nodded and followed Nick out of the incident room.

--

'Come on babes, wake up please,' Gil said, he was still stroking Sara's hand, trying to warm it up. 'Please Sara, you've got to fight this, you can't let Hank do this to us.'

Gil gently kissed Sara's cheek once more and resuming the stroking of Sara's hand. He heard a small faint noise and looked over at Sara.

'Phil…is that you?'

--

Nick, Catherine and Brass arrived at Sara and Hank's house and walked up the garden path. Catherine rang the doorbell and the both waited for an answer. No answer came, 'shall we break it down?' she asked.

'If he's not answering then yes,' Nick replied. 'Brass, break it down.'

Brass stepped forward and attempted to break the door down. The door flew open and Catherine, Nick and Brass went inside with guns drawn. 'I'll check upstairs,' Catherine said as she began to climb the stairs.

Nick and Brass nodded and continued to search the downstairs. 'Nothing' Nick called.

'Nick!' Catherine called from Sara and Hank's bedroom.

Nick and Brass climbed up the stairs to Sara and Hank's bedroom. 'Look here,' she said as Nick and Brass entered

Brass and Nick walked over to the wardrobe and looked at what Catherine was looking at. 'There's more,' Catherine said as she drew back the curtain, the window was wide open.

'What are you saying Catherine?' Nick asked.

'He's gone,'

**Oooh, another cliff-hanger, sorry about all the cliff-hangers, I love writing them. Anyway, you know what to do if you want to find out whether Hank gets caught.**


	18. Finding Hank

**Why? Chapter 18**

**Finding Hank**

'Sara!' Gil exclaimed, tears began to well up in his eyes. 'Thank God you're OK.'

'What happened to me Gil?' Sara asked, her voice rather croaky.

'You got stabbed babes, but you're gonna be OK, I promise,'

'Gil, I really thought I was gonna die, I didn't want to die without telling you how much I love you,'

'I love you too Sara, you know that, I'm so glad you didn't die though, I don't know what I'd do without you,' Gil said.

'Does anyone else know what happened?'

'Yeah, they're out there right now trying to find out who did this to you,'

'Good,'

'Do you know who it was?' Gil asked.

Sara slowly nodded. 'It was…'

--

'Where the hell could he have gone?' Catherine exclaimed.

'I don't know,' Brass replied as his cell began to ring.

Brass picked up his cell and answered it. 'Hello? Greg! Are you still at the hospital? How's Sara? Has she? That's great! I'll be down there in about 15 minutes. There's been a development,' he said and he hung up.

'That was Greg, he's still at the hospital, Sara's woken up,' he said to Catherine and Nick, relaying the information that Greg had just passed on.

'That's brilliant!' Catherine exclaimed.

'I'm off to the hospital to pass on the news to Greg and Gil,'

'When are you going to interview Sara?'

'I think we'll leave that till tomorrow, she's been through enough today,'

Catherine and Nick nodded. 'What are you gonna tell Greg and Gil?' she asked.

'The truth. There's no point trying to cover this up, they'll discover he truth sooner or later,' Brass replied as he left Sara and Hank's bedroom and began to climb down the stairs.

--

'Who was it Sara?' Gil asked.

'It was Hank,' Sara replied. 'He saw me and you kissing in the Jacuzzi and flipped, he wanted me to leave you and go back to him. When I said that wasn't going to happen, he said 'Then this is what I have to do,' and stabbed me in the stomach. I was so…scared Gil,' Sara said as she dissolved into tears.

'Hey Sara, it's OK, he can't hurt you anymore, I'm here and I won't let him anywhere near you, I promise babe,' Gil replied as he kissed the top of Sara's head.

'Gil,' Sara said as she gazed into Gil's eyes. 'Don't leave me.'

'I won't leave you Sara, I promise,' Gil said as he gently stroked the side of Sara's face.

--

Brass pulled up in the car park of Desert Palms about 15minutes later. He locked up his car and proceeded into the hospital. Greg was still sat outside ICU, 'Greg,' Brass said as he approached.

'Hey,' Brass replied.

'Where's Gil?'

'He's in there with Sara,'

'There's something I need to tell you and Gil, can you go and get him for me?'

Greg nodded and he got up and entered ICU. 'Gil Brass wants a word,'

Gil nodded as he gently kissed Sara's forehead. 'I won't be long babes,' he said as he followed Greg back out of ICU.

'What do you wanna tell us then?' Gil asked as he stepped outside ICU.

'Well, there's good news and there's bad news; the good news is that there were some fingerprints on the knife, chances are they're Hank's so hopefully we be able to arrest him and send him down for a long time,'

'What's the bad news?'

Brass took a deep breath; he didn't want to have to tell Gil this but he felt that he had no choice, 'Me, Catherine and Nick went round to Sara and Hank's house about half an hour ago to arrest him, he wasn't there Gil, he's escaped,'

Gil sat down on a chair; he couldn't believe what Brass had just told him. 'We will find him Gil,' Brass said.

'What will happen to Sara in the meantime? She's scared stiff of him, you need to find Hank and bring him in before Sara gets put in anymore danger,' Gil said.

'We can post an officer here to keep an eye on Sara, we don't know what Hank's state of mind is like so posting an officer here will help minimize the risk to Sara,'

'Good,' Gil said.

'You'd better get back to Sara,' Greg said.

'Yeah, and another thing, when are you gonna interview Sam?'

'We'll do it whenever she feels up to it; we may not even need her statement anyway. If she gave a statement then the case would be watertight, they'd be no disputing the fact that Hank did stab Sara,'

'OK then, I'd better get back to her then,'

'Give her our love won't you,' Greg said.

'I will, don't worry,' Gil replied as he headed into ICU and back to Sara.

**So what do you think, please review, next chapter is almost ready.**


	19. Morning Briefing

_**Sorry it has took so long to update, my computer overheated and I lost everything, Pls review, and I'll put the next chapter up soon**_

**Chapter 19- Morning Briefing**

The briefings on Monday morning were quite a subdued affair. 'In case by some miracle you haven't heard,' Catherine started. 'Sara Sidle is in hospital after being stabbed in her hotel room.'

Everyone looked up at Catherine with looks of shock or worry on each of their faces, 'how is she?' one of the police officers asked.

'She woke up late on Saturday night so the signs are good,'

'Have you any idea who did it to her?' The Sherriff asked.

'We may have forensic evidence to suggest that Hank was the assailant. We also believe that his was a murder attempt. Me, Brass and Nick went round to his and Sara's place on Saturday night to arrest him but it appears that he's done a runner. Locating him is of paramount importance.'

'Why would he try to kill Sara anyway?'

'It appears to have been an argument that got out of control, that's all we know at the moment so no more questions. Over to you Brass,'

'Right,' Brass started as he consulted a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. 'Warrick you're going to be attached to CID, helping with the search for Hank.

Everyone began to disperse, most of them talking about what had happened to Sara. Greg stood up and walked over to Catherine, 'I haven't been given a job,' he said.

'That's because I've got a job for you,' Catherine replied. 'You're aware of the situation Sara and Hank'

Greg nodded. 'We want you posted at Desert Palms to keep an eye on Sara, we don't want Hank trying to finish her off,'

'You got it,' Greg said as he left the briefing room.

--

Gil woke up at the hospital and he tried to focus on his surroundings. He looked downwards and smiled at the sleeping figure of Sars. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping to Gil rested his chin in his hands and watched as she slept.

Sara's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Gil, 'morning gorgeous,' he said. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm still a bit sore, otherwise, I feel fine,'

'Good,' Gil said as he kissed Sara on the cheek.

--

'You know how much I love you Sara, don't you?' Gil asked as he stroked Sara's cheek in circular movements.

Sara had been moved out of ICU and into her own private room as she out of the woods and on the road to recovery.

'Yeah, of course I do Gil,' Sara replied as the door to her room swung open.

Gil turned and saw Greg stood there. 'I won't be a minute babe,' Gil said as he kissed Sara's forehead.

Gil walked over to Greg, 'sorry Gil, Brass posted me here to keep an eye on Sara,' he explained. 'We don't want Hank to have a chance to finish her off.'

'OK,' Gil replied.

'I can keep an eye on her while you go and get a change of clothes,' Greg suggested.

Gil looked down once more at Sara and turned back to Greg, 'yeah, I'm gonna go home and get changed,' he said. 'I'll see you later babe,' Gil said as he gently kissed the top of Sara's head.

'I love you Gil,' Sara called as Gil left the room and headed out of the hospital.

--

Gil arrived back at his house about half an hour later. He decided to have a shower as well as change his clothes. He left the house again about half an hour later and began to drive back to the hospital.

--

Greg was sat in the chair beside Sara's bed, she'd gone to sleep so Greg decided he'd go and get himself a coffee. He walked out of Sara's room, unaware that he was being watched. A hooded figure watched as Greg left Sara's room to go to the coffee machine. The figure crept quietly over to Sara's room and opened the door. He looked down at the sleeping figure of Sara. He sat down in the seat that Greg had vacated only minutes earlier. Sara began to stir; her eyes began to flutter open and focussed on the figure sitting in the chair beside her bed.

'Hank!'

_**Pls Review, and thank's for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.**_


	20. Making it Stick

_**I wasn't going to put this up yet, but considering I made you Guys (and Gals) wait so long for chapter 19, I though that I would treat you, so here is chapter 20! Hope you all like it, and please review. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 20- Making It Stick**

'Hank!' Sara screamed and made a grab for the buzzer beside her bed.

Hank stopped her, 'please Sara, just let me explain,' he begged.

'No,' Sara replied firmly and pressed the buzzer.

A nurse came into the room, 'can you get him to leave please?' Sara asked.

The nurse nodded, 'she doesn't want you here, go now before you cause anymore trouble,' she said.

At that moment, Greg opened the door with a coffee in his hand. He looked at the hooded figure sat I the seat beside Sara's bed. 'Who's this?' he asked.

Hank turned around, he saw Greg and bolted. Greg left the coffee on the bedside table and began to pursue him. Hank ran out of the hospital but was cornered by Greg, 'right Hank,' he started. 'I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of Sara Sidle,' Greg said as he read Hank his rights.

He cuffed Hank's hands together and called the lab on his mobile and asked them to bring a car over to the hospital to transport Hank.

Gil parked the car up in the hospital car park and saw Greg. 'Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Sara to make sure that maniacal bastard doesn't turn up and finish her off,' he said as he approached Greg.

'Not anymore,' Greg replied, pointing towards the police car, Hank was inside. 'He turned up at the hospital and he's been nicked.'

'Good,' Gil said. 'I'd better get off to Sara.'

'See you later,' Greg replied as he watched Gil enter the hospital.

Gil walked into the hospital and entered Sara's private room. 'You OK babe?' Gil asked.

'I'm OK, did you see Hank?' Sara replied.

Gil nodded, 'he's been arrested babe, he's not gonna hurt you again,' he said.

Tears began to well up in Sara's eyes, 'hey it's OK honey,' Gil said as he kissed the top of Sara's head. 'He can't hurt you anymore.

--

Will transported Hank back to the station and booked him into custody. Catherine entered custody and went straight over to Greg. 'We need to take his fingerprints,' she said.

'I'm on it,' Greg replied.

15 minutes later, Hank was put into one of the cells as his fingerprints were analysed. Catherine knocked on Brass's office door, 'come in!' he called.

Catherine entered the office, 'I've got the results. We took Hank's fingerprints downstairs and they match the ones found on the knife. We can charge him with attempting to murder Sara,' she said.

'That's great!' Brass exclaimed. 'I'll go down the hospital and let Sara know

'OK then, let me know when you're going and I'll come too,'

--

Catheine and Brass parked outside the hospital and went over to Sara's room. Gil turned around as they entered. 'Hi Gil, Sara,' Brass said.

Gil and Sara smiled at Brass and Catherine as they closed the door behind them. 'We've got some news for you both of you, Hank's been arrested, his fingerprints match the ones found on the knife so he's gonna be charged with attempted murder,' Catherine explained.

'Good,' Sara replied. 'Do you want my statement then?'

'Are you sure you're up to it?' Brass asked.

Sara nodded, 'the sooner I get it over with the better as far as I'm concerned,' she said.

Catherine and Brass left the hospital about an hour later, with Sara's testimony adding to the overwhelming evidence against Hank. 'We just need to interview him now,' Catherine said.

'Yep, I know,' Brass said as he started the car.

Brass and Catherine arrived back at the lab about 15 minutes later and they saw Greg in the yard talking to Wendy. Catherine got out of the car and walked towards him, 'Greg,' she said. 'Can I have a word?'

'Yeah sure,' Greg replied.

'Not here,' Catherine said. 'My office. Now.'

Catherine began to walk into the lab, Greg began to follow her. He turned around and saw Wendy smirking at him, he turned around and went to her office.

Greg opened the office door and closed it behind him. 'We've just been down the hospital to take Sara's statement, she says that when she woke up and found Hank sat beside her bed, you weren't there. Why was that Greg?' Catherine asked.

Will shuffled nervously. 'Erm…I might have gone to get myself a coffee,' he finally said.

'What the bloody hell did you do that for, you were given a job to do, and you weren't doing it?'

'I was thirsty and I didn't think Hank would show his face at the hospital,'

'Well he did and you're lucky that he didn't get a chance to finish Sara off,' Catherine said. 'On the other hand, you did arrest Hank for the attempted murder so well done.'

'Thank you,' Greg replied as he opened the door and left the office.

--

'I'm so glad he's gonna get punished,' Sara said.

'So am I babes, he can't hurt either of us anymore now he'd behind bars,' Gil replied.

Gil leant across and kissed Sara softly on the lips. Sara deepened the kiss and pulled away, gazing into Gil's eyes.

'I think I'd better cancel the tickets to Paris, there's no way you'll be able to fly,' Gil said.

'I was looking forward to that as well,' Sara replied.

'We can go when you're better, when the whole Hank scenario is finished,'

Sara nodded as Gil put his arms around her. He gently kissed the top of her head, they were happy now that Hank was out of their lives and now they could look to the future…a future with each other.

_**Well thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, please do so again on this chapter.**_

_**And in the next few chapters there is court and things to the with the law, it may be different than that of your country as I am British and we have different right's to that of America, but please stay with it. And I would also like you view on whether I should make Sara and Gil pregnant if/when she get's out of the hospital. Please review your opinion. Thank LAURAXXXXXX**_


	21. The Next Step

_Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had a lot of GCSE / School work to catch up on, but here's the next chapter. xxxxx_

Chapter 21- The Next Step

A week and a half later, Sara was discharged from hospital and Gil had temporarily moved into her place to look after her. 'I'm really gonna take care of you,' Gil said as he and Sara arrived back at her place.

'I know you will Gil, I'm just glad that Hank's been charged so we can look to the future,' Sara replied.

Hank had been interviewed after Sara had given her statement; he confessed to Sara's attempted murder and was charged. He had applied for bail and the hearing had been scheduled for next week. Sara was getting more and more nervous, despite Gil's assurances that there was no way he was going to be granted bail. 'He won't get bail Sara,' Gil was saying. 'No court in the land would let an attempted murderer back out on the streets, I promise'.

'I hope you're right. I love you Gil,' Sara replied as she rested her head in Gil's lap.

'I love you too Sara,' Gil replied as he leant downwards kissed Sara softly on the lips.

About half an hour later, Sara took her head off Gil's lap and smiled at him. 'Do you fancy something to eat?' Gil asked.

'Why?' Sara replied.

'I thought I'd cook,'

'You cook?'

'Yeah sometimes, only for you though',

'Good,' Sara said.

'I tell you what, you go and have a bath and I'll sort out dinner,'

'OK,' Sara said as she got off the sofa and a thought suddenly occurred to her, 'Can I trust you not to burn down my kitchen?' she asked.

'Of course you can babe,' Gil replied and kissed Sara softly on the lips.

Sara relented and began to climb up the stairs. She trusted Gil and what's more, she loved him. She ran herself a nice relaxing bath and slid into the warm water.

Sara emerged from the bathroom about half an hour later. She shut the bathroom door behind her and she smelt something rather pleasant coming up from the kitchen. _That's a first_, Sara thought, _Gil's cooking actually smells nice!_

She changed her clothes and went downstairs. The meal was laid out on the table with rose petals sprinkled over the tablecloth. The lights had been dimmed and there were candles burning on the table. 'That smells nice,' Sara said as she entered the kitchen.

'I hope so,' Gil replied. 'Do you wanna take the wine through?'

'Yeah, OK,'

Gil handed Sara the wine bottle and brushed his hand over hers. This sent shivers up Sara's spine; she smiled at him as she left the kitchen. Gil followed Sara through to the dining room and put the wine glasses on the table. They both sat down and ate their meal. After they finished their meal, Gil took Sara's hand from across the table. 'You know how much I love you Sara,' he said as he gazed into her eyes.

'Yeah, I do Gil,' Sara replied as she got off her chair and went to sit on Gil's lap. 'Listen Gil, I've been thinking…' Sara started as she undid the top two buttons on Gil's shirt and traced circular patterns on his chest.

'What about honey?' Gil asked.

'How would you feel about moving in with me?'

Gil looked at Sara and smiled, 'I'd love to move in Sara,' he said.

Sara leant across and kissed Gil softly on the lips. Gil deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist. They both pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes, 'let's take this upstairs,' Gil said.

Sara nodded as Gil picked her up; she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her upstairs.

Gil closed the bedroom door behind them and pinned Sara up against it, kissing her passionately on the lips. Sara undid Gil's shirt and discarded it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and leant into him. Gil's hands made their way up Sara's back and found the zip on her dress, he undid it and the dress fell to the floor. Sara pushed Gil backwards until they both fell back onto the bed and he rolled her onto her back so that he was on top and moved his kisses from Sara's lips to her neck. Sara's hands wandered downwards and undid the belt of Gil's trousers and they fell to the floor. Sara and Gil slid under the covers, he pulled away from Sara and they exchanged smiles. Gil knew this was his cue and as he pushed himself inside her, she let out a gasp. 'Oh God Gil…don't stop now, please,' Sara moaned.

Sara's moans became louder and more frequent as the sheer passion began to take over. Gil's kisses moved from Sara's mouth and down to her breasts and he gently kissed and caressed them gently and lovingly. Gil kissed Sara passionately on the lips once more as his tongue explored her mouth, they climaxed almost together and Sara rested her head against Gil's chest. Gil wrapped his arms around Sara as she slowly went off to sleep.


	22. The Hearing

_**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it XX.**_

**Chapter 22- The Hearing**

The next week went by really quickly and the day of Hank's bail hearing soon arrived. Gil had now moved most of his stuff into Sara's house and things were going really well between the couple. Gil woke up at about 8am on the morning of the hearing and found the other side of the bed empty; he put on a dressing gown and went downstairs. Sara was sat on the stool on the side drinking a camomile tea. Gil took a deep breath before he entered, 'that smell revolting,' he commented as he sat down on the stool beside Sara.

I need something to steady my nerves,' Sara replied as she got off her stool and sat on Gil's lap.

'He's not gonna get bail sweet-heart, and even if he does, you'll be safe because I'm gonna protect you,'

'Good,' Sara said as she kissed Gil softly on the lips.

Gil wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and deepened the kiss. Sara pulled away and gazed into Gil's eyes, 'do you fancy a shower?' she asked, a cheeky grin beginning to spread across her face.

Gil smiled back at her and nodded. Sara stood up and held out her hand to Gil, he took it in his and she led him upstairs into their bedroom and through to the bathroom.

Sara closed the bathroom door behind them and drew the lock across. Gil dropped his robe on the floor and went to turn the shower on. He pulled Sara over to the shower and undid her dressing gown. Gil discarded it on the floor; he kissed Sara softly on the lips and slowly moved down her neck. She moaned softly as Gil lifted her into the shower. He pushed her against the wall and they made love in the shower.

Half an hour later, Sara and Gil got out and got dressed ready for the bail hearing that morning. Sara and Gil arrived at the court at about 10:30 and met Catherine and Nick there. 'Are you OK?' Catherine asked as she hugged Sara.

'A bit nervous but what can you expect,' Sara replied.

'That's understandable Sara; this will be over soon,' Nick said.

Sara smiled up at Nick. Deep down, she knew he was right but that didn't stop the nerves from increasing as 11:00 drew closer.

Sara, Nick, Catherine and Gil filled into the courtroom at 11:00 and sat in the gallery. Hank was brought into the defence box and he pleaded his case to the judge. After a short adjournment, the judge delivered his verdict. 'After taking your case into consideration and given the seriousness of the crime that you are accused of, I don't think that it would be appropriate to grant you bail until your trial. You will be remanded in custody until your trial date on June 4th 2009,' the judge said. 'Take the prisoner down.

Sara felt tears of joy beginning to well up in her eyes as the court was dismissed. 'That's great Sara!' Gil exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. 'He's not going to hurt you again.'

'I know, I feel so much better knowing that he's behind bars,' Sara replied as she brought Gil closer to her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Catherine and Nick watched as Sara and Gil kissed. They were beginning to get used to the public displays of affection that Sara and Gil shared. At the beginning of their affair, they couldn't be affectionate towards each other in public because she was still with Hank but now they didn't really care. They loved each other and they wanted everyone to see how happy they were together.

Sara and Gil went back to their place after they left the court. 'I'm taking you out for tonight,' Gil announced when they got home.

'Ooh where are you taking me then?' Sara asked.

'It's a surprise,' Gil replied.

Later that evening, Sara and Gil pulled up outside one of the most expensive restaurants in town. 'How could you possibly afford this?' Sara exclaimed.

'You're worth every penny of what I've spent honey,' Gil said and kissed Sara delicately on the lips.

Sara and Gil entered the restaurant and were shown to their table. They ate their meal and after they'd finished, Gil took Sara's hand from across the table. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, too engrossed in each other to speak. 'I'm so glad today's over aren't you?' Sara finally said.

'I am too Sara, Hank can't get at us anymore now. We've just got the trial to go now and then we can put this whole ordeal behind us,' Gil replied. 'I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way sweetie, I promise.'

'I know you will be Gil. I love you,' Sara said as she leant across to kiss Gil on the lips.

They left the restaurant about an hour later, arm in arm as they walked along the river. 'Thanks for tonight Gil,' Sara said.

'You don't need to say thank you honey, I love you Sara and you know that. Treating you to extravagant meals is my way of showing you how much I love you,' Gil said in a loving way,

'I know,'

Sara kissed Gil on the lips and they both began to walk back towards their car. They got into it and headed back to their house.

**Next chapter: The start of Hank's trial**

_**Please review love you all, Laura**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	23. The Trial

_Hey guys, I am so sorry it has took so long to update, I've been very busy with exams and coursework. Thank you too everyone that reviewed, I love you all. xxxxxx_

**Chapter 23- The Trial**

Just under 3 months later, Hank's trial began. Sara was incredibly nervous, despite Gil's constant flow of assurances that he wouldn't get off. She woke up at about 5 o'clock on day 1 of the trial; she turned around and smiled as she saw Gil asleep beside her. Sara had no idea how she'd have got through the past few months without him, she loved Gil and she knew that things would sort themselves out…eventually.

Gil woke up at about 6:15. He opened his eyes and looked at Sara, 'morning babe,' he said as he kissed Sara softly on the lips. 'How are you feeling?'

'How do you think? I'm about to come face to face with the moron that that tried to kill me in court,' Sara replied. 'And I haven't seen him since the hearing.'

'I know babe,' Gil said. 'I know its gonna be hard for you to sit in court and listen to what everyone has to say but it'll be worth it when he gets put away.'

Sara sat up and climbed on top of Gil, 'and I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way,' he said as sat up too and put his arms around Sara.

Sara relaxed, leaning into Gil's strength. 'I love you Gil,' she said.

Gil kissed the top of Sara's head before he spoke again, 'I love you too Sara,' he finally said.

Sara and Gil got up about 7:30 that morning and made some breakfast. The trial was due to begin at 9:30 and they planned to get there a bit earlier to see what was happening.

Sara and Gil were ready for court by 8:45, 'are you ready for this?' Gil asked.

Sara took a deep breath before she spoke again, 'yeah as ready as I'll ever be,' she said.

'It'll be OK honey,'

Sara looked up at Gil and gazed into his eyes, 'I hope so Gil,' she finally said.

They arrived at the court at about 9:00am and met Nick, Brass and Catherine inside. 'How are you Sara?' Catherine asked as she hugged her friend.

'Oh well, as good as I can be really,' Sara replied.

'It'll be OK Sara,' Nick reassured her.

Sara was sat nervously in the gallery with Gil, Catherine, Brass, Nick and a few members of Hank's family. The prosecution barrister stood up and began to address the court, 'it is inevitable that there will be times when it is within the law to strike out in self-defence if the assailant believes their life to be in danger. However, we are to prove that this wasn't one of those occasions. We are setting out to prove that the defendant, Hank Peddigrew, did set out to murder his girlfriend, Sara Sidle, on the afternoon of Saturday 17th February 2007,' she said.

'You can call your first witness, Ms Granger,' the judge said.

'I call to the stand James Brass!'

Brass stepped into the witness box and took the bible and the piece of paper and read the oath, 'I swear by almighty God, that the evidence I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth,' he said.

'Brass,' Rebecca Granger started. 'Can you tell the court the events that led up to the arrest of the defendant?'

'On the evening on Saturday 17th February, myself, CSI Willows and CSI Stokeswent to 32 Watermans Road to arrest the defendant on suspicion of attempted murder. After making initial enquiries into the stabbing, we wanted to ask the defendant some questions. There was no answer at his house so we broke the door down and entered. We began searching the house and myself and CSI Stokes were called up to the bedroom where CSI Willows had found some gaps in the wardrobe. When she pulled the curtain back, we discovered that the window was wide open,'

'What did you deduce from this?'

'That he'd done a runner,'

'You said that the curtain was drawn back over the window, why was that?'

'Probably because he didn't want us to find out he'd gone,'

'Please continue Jim Brass,'

'On Monday 19th February, I was posted at 'Desert Palms' to keep an eye on Sara; I went off to get a coffee while she was asleep when I came back, the defendant was there and as soon as he saw me, he ran. I caught up with him and he was arrested in the car park of Desert Palms's Hospital,'

'What happened after the arrest?'

'I transported him back to the lab where he was booked in and his fingerprints were taken, it was later discovered that his fingerprints were on the knife used in the stabbing,'

'Thank you Brass,' Ms Granger turned to face the judge. 'No further questions, your honour.'

**Apologies if any of the legal stuff in the next few chapter is wrong because I'm not a lawyer**

**Please review. And thanks for sticking with it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Confessions in a court room

_**Thanks to everyone who favourite this story, reviewed and had me on their alert page. It's much appreciated.**_

**Chapter 24- Confessions in a Courtroom**

The court adjourned for the day and Gil and Sara left the court. 'It's looking good so far isn't it?' he said once they were outside.

Sara looked up at him and smiled. 'Yeah it is,' she said. 'And thank you.'

Gil ran his finger down the side of Sara's face, 'what for?' he asked.

'Pretty much everything,' Sara said. 'I don't think I'd have the courage to do this without you here with me.'

'I'm always here for you Sara, you know that,' Gil said as he leant downwards to kiss her.

Sara didn't resist and responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. They were both completely oblivious that they were being watched…by Hank and his solicitor, Mr Johnson. Mr Johnson smiled; he knew that he'd be able to use this in court tomorrow.

Gil pulled away and gazed into Sara's eyes, 'let's go home,' he said.

Sara nodded as Gil took her hand in his before following out of the court.

They pulled up outside their place about 20minutes later. 'What do you fancy for dinner babe?' Gil asked as he and Sara entered the house.

'Will Chinese do for you?' Sara replied. 'There's a menu under the telephone.'

Gil went over to the telephone and ordered their dinner. He came off the phone and went into the living room. 'I'm going to go and pick our dinner up, do you want to pick out a DVD?' he asked.

'You sure you want to watch that I've picked?'

Gil leant across and kissed Sara softly on the lips. 'I've got you babe, that's all that matters to me,' he said. 'I'll see you later.'

'See you later Gil,' Sara called after Gil as he left the house.

Gil came back about half an hour later with the Chinese. 'I'm back!' he called as he closed the door to the house and locked it.

He entered the living room and saw Sara sat on the sofa, 'what film have you chosen?' Gil asked as he put an arm around Sara's shoulders.

'Music and Lyrics,'

'That's only been out since this morning,' Gil said.

'Catherine dropped it round about 10 minutes ago, I asked her to get it for me while I was in court,'

'OK then,'

Gil got the dinner out and Sara pressed play on the remote. 'You know how much I love you, don't you Gil?' she asked.

'Course I do Sara,' Gil replied as he wrapped his arms around Sara and they snuggled up together to watch the film and eat their takeaway.

A couple of hours later, the film finished and Gil pressed the stop button. He looked down and noticed that Sara was asleep. Gil smiled to himself, he gently stroked the side of Sara's face and she began to wake up. 'You're tired, he said. 'Let's go to bed.'

Sara sat up and she and Gil went upstairs. They got into bed and slowly went off to sleep.

Sara woke up at about 7am the next morning. She turned around and saw Gil staring at her, she smiled at him. They'd been living together for over 3 months now and she was beginning to get used to it. 'You could've woke me up,' Sara said.

'You looked so gorgeous and I didn't want to wake you up,' Gil replied as he kissed Sara softly on the lips.

Sara and Gil were ready for day 2 of the trial by 8:30. They were both due to give evidence that day and wanted Hank to go away for what he did.

They arrived at the court at about 8:45am, ready for the start at 9:00am. Gil was going to be first to give evidence so he waited outside the courtroom and Sara stayed until the last possible moment. 'I've really got to go,' she said with an air of regret as the court began to file in.

'Yeah, I know Sara, I'll see you later,' he said as he gently kissed Sara's lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Gil,' Sara said as she let go of Gil's hand and began to walk away.

Gil was called in fairly soon after Sara had left. He read the oath and then the prosecution barrister stood up. 'CSI Grissom, you found CSI Sidle unconscious in her hotel room,' she said.

Gil nodded, 'yes I did,' he said.

'Can you tell the court what happened?'

'Yes, I arrived at the hotel room and I saw blood on the door handle. I didn't think things were right so I opened the door and found Sara lying unconscious in a pool of blood, I checked her pulse and then called an ambulance,'

'Please continue CSI Grissom,'

'When Sara woke up in hospital later that evening, she told me what had happened,'

'And what did she say happened?'

'She said that the defendant pulled out the knife and stabbed her in the abdomen,'

'And was there any doubt in your mind that the attack was unprovoked?'

'None at all, Gil said.

'No further questions,' Ms Granger replied and she sat back down.

Mr Johnson, Hank's solicitor stood up, 'CSI Grissom, what is the nature of your relationship with CSI Sidle?' he asked.

'She's one of my closest friends,' Gil replied.

'Is that all?' Mr Johnson asked, he'd seen them the day before and he knew that they were more than friends.

Ms Granger stood up, 'objection your honour, I don't see how that question is relevant,' she said, she knew that the answer could possibly damaging to their case.

'Objection overruled, would the witness please answer the question,'

Gil looked down at his feet before he spoke, 'we're in a relationship,' he finally said.

'An intimate relationship?'

'Yes,'

'How long prior to the incident on Saturday 17th February 2007 had you and CSI Sidle been seeing each other?'

'About 5months,'

'And what is the current status of this relationship?'

Gil stayed silent for a moment, 'please answer the question CSI Grissom,' Mr Johnson pressed.

'We're still together,' Gil muttered.

'Speak up please!'

'We're still together,' Gil repeated a bit more audibly.

'No further questions,' Mr Johnson stepped back and made eye contact with Hank in the dock.

_**Please review, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a ton of coursework I'm getting up to A*, I have one more to do, so after that I'm going to update my stories and this one will be completed pretty soon. Thanks again Laura xxx**_


	25. Sara's version of events

_**Thanks to everyone who favourite this story, reviewed and had me on their alert page. It's much appreciated.**_

**Chapter 25- Sara's Version of Events**

The court adjourned for lunch a short while later. Gil stepped out of the courtroom and went to find Sara. He saw her coming out of a room and walked over to her. Sara smiled as Gil approached and they kissed. 'I'm sorry babe,' he said as he wrapped his arms around Sara. 'The courts know about our affair.'

'I don't blame you Gil, I couldn't expect you to lie in court,' Sara replied.

'After all you've got to tell the _tooth_ the whole _tooth_ and nothing but the _tooth_' she continued laughing. It took Gil a second to understand what she was talking about, and then he suddenly remembered the day he told Sara that the minute he saw her was when he began to be interested in beauty. They had been trying to find a tooth in a block of ice and Sara had made a joke about it. (2X16 - Primum Non Nocere)

'Yeah the whole tooth' Gil said and they both cracked a little smile and a giggle.

'You've got your chance to put your evidence forward after court,' Gil said as he got back to a serious note.

Sara nodded, 'I just hope I can do some good,' she said.

'It'll be OK Sara,'

The court filed back into the court after lunch an hour later and Sara was stood in the witness box. She read the oath and the prosecution barrister stood up, 'CSI Sidle, can you tell us about the events that led up to the stabbing on Saturday 17th February?' Ms Granger asked.

Sara nodded, 'I went back to the hotel room after an hour in the Jacuzzi, the defendant was there, he said that we needed to talk,' she replied.

'Talk about what?'

'Us,' Sara said simply.

'What happened next?'

'We started shouting at each other and…and…he hit me,'

Shocked muttering began to break out amongst the court. The muttering eventually subsided, 'he hit you,' Ms Granger confirmed.

'Yes,' Sara replied.

'What happened after that?'

'He apologised and begged me to come back to him,'

'What did you say?'

'I told him I couldn't, not after what he had just done,'

'What happened then?'

'He went over to his bag and delved inside. He pulled out a knife and began to walk towards me, telling me that if I did what he said, then he wouldn't use it on me,'

'How were you feeling?'

'I was scared. Scared he was going to use it on me. I agreed to do whatever he wanted,'

'What did he want you to do?'

'He wanted me to give things a second chance. I told him I couldn't,'

'Did he say anything after that?'

Sara nodded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, 'take your time,' Ms Granger said gently.

'He…he said… 'Then this is what I have to do,'

'Then what happened?'

'He stabbed me in the stomach; I collapsed and he ran out of the hotel room and left me for dead,'

'No more questions for this witness,'

Mr Johnson stood up. Sara gritted her teeth, she knew what was coming. 'CSI Sidle, you said earlier that hit you, why was that?' he asked

'Because he was angry,' Sara replied.

'Why was he angry?'

'Because…because…' she stuttered.

'Spit it out CSI Sidle,' Mr Johnson pressed.

'He found out that I was having an affair with Gil,'

'With your boss, Supervisor Gilbert Grissom?'

Sara nodded, 'were you planning on leaving my client for CSI Grissom?' Mr Johnson asked.

Sara bit her bottom lip, 'yes,' she finally said.

'I put it to you CSI Sidle that after finding out about your affair my client was willing to work things out and when you rejected this, he became angry at Gil for poisoning your mind against him,'

'Gil didn't poison my mind against him; he did that all by himself when he attacked me,'

'CSI Sidle, was my client ever physically aggressive towards you before the incident in question?'

Sara took a deep breath before answering the question, 'no,' she finally said.

'No further questions, your honour,' Mr Johnson said and he sat down.

Sara looked at Gil; he gave her a reassuring smile as she stepped out of the witness box and retook her place in the gallery.

_**Please review, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a ton of coursework I'm getting up to A*, I have one more to do, so after that I'm going to update my stories and this one will be completed pretty soon. Thanks again Laura xxx**_


	26. Hitting the High Notes

_**There are four more chapters of this story (not including this one) so enjoy and please review. Thanks.**_

**Chapter 26- Hitting the High Notes**

Sara and Gil left the court at the end of the day. The prosecution had concluded their case, which meant that the defence would be opening theirs tomorrow. 'Do you fancy going to the cinema tonight?' Sara asked when she and Gil had left the court.

'Yeah, why not, what shall we see then?' Gil replied.

'How about the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie'?

Gil scowled, 'I'm not going to spend 2 and a half hours sitting in a cinema watching a film with Johnny bloody Depp in,' he said.

'Oh come on Gil, please. Keira Knightly's in it too,'

Gil's face lit up, 'OK then,' he said.

Sara noticed the look on his face when she mentioned Keira Knightly. 'She'd never replace you though,' Gil said as he squeezed Sara's hand before they both got into the car and drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up outside the cinema about 10minutes later and brought the tickets a few minutes later. 'Shall we get an ice cream?' Gil asked.

'Yeah why not,' Sara replied.

15minutes later, Sara and Gil went into the screening. She was carrying a chocolate fudge brownie ice cream with hot caramel, whipped cream and smarties sprinkled on the top. They took their seats at the back and sat down. They'd got two spoons with the ice cream and Gil dipped his spoon into the ice cream as the film began. There were only 8 people in the screening so it was fairly quiet. Sara took a spoonful of ice cream and accidentally daubed some on Gil's nose. 'Sara!' Gil exclaimed. 'I've got ice cream on my nose!'

'Don't worry, I'll clean it up,' Sara said as she rubbed the ice cream off Gil's nose and kissed him softly on the lips.

'You'd better not do that again,' Gil said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half hours later, Sara and Gil left the cinema, hand in hand. 'What's the time?' Gil asked.

'Ummm 8:30, why?'

'I was just wondering, come on, let's go home,' Gil said as he kissed the top of Sara's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Gil pulled up outside their house about 20minutes later. Sara unlocked the door, 'Go through to the living room Gil, I'll bring the drink,' Sara called as she went through to the kitchen.

Gil went through to the living room and looked at all the DVD's that Sara had on the shelves. He also noticed the storage cabinet under the TV. Curious he opened it and saw a PS2 neatly stored in the cabinet. Sara came through with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Gil looked up and smiled at her, 'I never knew you had a PS2,' he said.

'I don't, it was Hank's but I've sort of claimed it for myself,'

'Well, at least you found a use for it,' Gil said as he continued to examine the contents.

'Shall we play a game?' Gil asked a few minutes later.

'Yeah, OK what of?' Sara replied.

'How about strip Sing Star?'

Gil turned to face Sara as he pulled out the two microphones and the games that he had found in the cabinet. 'Oooh how does that work then?' Sara asked, sounding slightly confused.

'Well, you can do duets on this right?' Sara nodded. 'Well, we'll sing a song and whoever loses has to take off an item of clothing.'

'Since when did you sing?'

'I am a man of many talents Sara Sidle and you'd do well to appreciate that,'

'I do appreciate your talents baby,'

'Which one do you want then?' Gil asked holding up Sing star Party, 90's and anthems.

'90's,' Sam said.

'Fine, I'll beat you though,' Gil replied competitively as he and Sara sat down on the living room carpet.

After the first song, Sara lost her first piece of clothing. She was just about to remove her coat, which she hadn't taken off before they started.

About three songs later, Sara had lost another bit of clothing and Gil had lost two. Sara had decided to take her jacket off and slung it down beside her coat. Gil too had lost his jacket and was about to remove the second piece. 'Which one Sara, trousers or the shirt?' he asked

'Shirt, we'll leave the trousers on for a little bit longer,' Sara replied as a wicked grin spread across her face.

Gil took his shirt off and dropped it by his and Sara's jackets and her coat. 'We'll see who wins now,' Gil said as he chose a song.

The song finished and Gil grinned, 'Ha!' he exclaimed. 'I beat you by at least 4,000 points Sara so I think that warrants two bits of clothing.' He smiled.

'Oh come on Gil, be reasonable,' Sara protested.

'I am being reasonable, I could've said three but I decided to show a bit of leniency,'

Sara scowled as she removed her top and her trousers. She was sat there in just her underwear and Gil's eyes kept straying from the screen and over to Sara. 'I'm getting bored now,' Gil moaned.

'OK then, what shall we do now then?' Sara asked.

Gil looked over at Sara and leant across to kiss her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gil's neck. He gently pushed her backwards and climbed on top of her. She pulled away and stroked the side of Gil's face, 'take me to bed,' Sara whispered.

Gil smiled at Sara as he lifted her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently laid Sara on the bed and removed what few clothes she still had on. 'I think I win,' Gil muttered as his lip met Sara's.

Sara's hands roamed down to Gil's waist and undid his trousers and removed his boxers. She pulled them off and smirked at him, 'you don't win anymore,' she smiled. 'Let's call it a draw.'

They laid there for about half an hour before they decided to get into bed. Sara rested her head on Gil's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Gil moved some strands of hair out of Sara's face and kissed her softly on the lips. 'I love you Sara,' Gil said.

'I love you too Gil,' Sara replied as she snuggled into Gil's chest and went to sleep.

_**Hope you've enjoyed it, please review. Laura xxxxx**_


	27. True or False?

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy with exams. Not too boast but I'm in top set for all my subjects, so that equals allot of coursework. Anyway, I have a free weekend now. Wahoo, so I'm going to complete the story for you guys. Hope you like the chapter. LAURA XXXX**_

**Chapter 27 – True or False**

Sara and Gil woke up in each other's arms the next morning at about 7 the next morning. 'Morning babe,' Gil said as he kissed Sara softly on the lips.

'Morning,' Sara replied.

'How you feeling about today?'

'OK I suppose, we've done all we can, all we can do now is hope that the jury don't get taken in by all the sob stories provided by the defence,'

'I hope so too babe, then maybe we can put this whole ordeal behind us and look to the future,'

Sara smiled at Gil as he gently kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her as Sara leant into his chest.

Sara and Gil arrived at the court at about 8:45 ready for the start at 9:00. The defence was putting forward its case today and then it'd be up to the jury to make their decision, guilty or otherwise.

Sara and Gil sat in the gallery as the defence outlined their case. After that Mr Johnson called the first witness, 'I call to the stand Gail Pettigew'

Gail stepped into the witness and read the oath, 'I swear by almighty god that the evidence I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth,' she said, her voice sounded a lot stronger than she felt.

Mr Johnson stood up and looked directly at Gail, 'could you state your full name for the record please?' he asked.

'Gail Elizabeth Pettigew,' Gail replied.

'And how old are you?'

'I'm 28,'

'How do you know the defendant?'

'He's my older brother,'

'Has he ever shown any signs of violence towards you?'

'No,'

'Has he ever threatened you?'

'No, he hasn't,'

'When was the last time you saw each other?'

'About 4years ago,'

'No further questions, your honour,' Mr Johnson said as he sat down.

Ms Granger stood up, 'Miss Pettigew, you said that it's been 4years since you last saw the defendant, why haven't you seen him for such a long while?' she asked.

'We've both been busy; he's got his career and I've got mine, we just don't have time to see each other,'

'So you never distanced yourself from him because of violence,'

'No! I just told you!' Gail replied stiffly.

'Being your older brother, was the defendant protective of you?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Gail asked.

'Just answer the question!' the judge intervened.

'Yes, he was quite protective of me; he was sometimes a bit over-protective,'

'Did you ever see him getting violent with other people?'

'Well…there was one time,'

'Go on,'

'The defendant was working at a bar and it was my 21st birthday, me and group of mates went in and one of the other barmen, Danny, started flirting with me, Hank didn't like it' Gail explained.

'Why did you choose to go to a bar that your brother, the defendant, was working at?'

'Because I didn't know he worked there,'

'What happened?'

'He got angry and started shouting at me and at Danny. He hit me and he pushed Danny outside the bar, next thing I know, he's lying beaten up in an alley,'

'You said to the prosecution earlier that the defendant had never been violent towards you or anybody else, I think that would be considered violent behaviour, don't you?'

Gail closed her eyes before she spoke, 'yes,' she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'No further questions,' Ms Granger replied as she sat down.

Gail stepped out of the witness and shot an apologetic look at Hank, before taking a seat in the gallery. Gil looked at Sara and smiled at her, gently putting his hand on her knee. Sara put her hand on top of his and smiled at him.

The court adjourned for lunch and Sara and Gil stepped out of the courtroom. 'It's still looking pretty good babe,' Gil was saying.

Sara stayed silent, 'Sara?' Gil said.

'Sorry Gil,' Sara said, snapping out of her trance.

'What's up babe?' Gil asked concern apparent in his voice.

'Oh I don't know Gil, I just think Hank's going to undo everything that's already been said and you never know, his testimony might be enough to get him off,'

'Sara,' Gil said and as they stopped walking, he cupped her face in his hands. 'The evidence is overwhelmingly against him and even if he does spin some kind of sob story, the prosecution can undermine it.'

'I hope so Gil,' Sara replied. 'I don't know what I'll do if he gets found not guilty.'

'He won't come after you babe, I'll make sure of that. I love you Sara and I'd do anything to protect you, you know that,'

'I love you too Gil,' Sara said as she wrapped her arms around Gil.

**How do you like it, sorry it's kind of short, but I'm going to start working on the next chapter now. Hopefully it will be up tonight. Thanks Laura xxxxx**


	28. The Final Piece of the Puzzle

_**Next Chapter..... As Promised. Thanks for reading, Laura xxxxxx**_

**Chapter 28- The Final Piece of the Puzzle**

Sara and Gil sat down in the gallery after lunch, ready to hear the final piece of evidence: Hank's side of the story. 'I call my client Hank Pettigew,' Mr Johnson said.

Hank stood in the witness box and recited the oath. 'Mr Pettigew, how long had you and CSI Sidle been together before the incident in question?' Mr Johnson asked.

'9months,' Hank replied.

'Can you tell the court about the incident on Saturday 17th February?'

Hank nodded, 'I was sat in the hotel room, waiting for Sara to come back, she came back and I said we needed to talk,'

'Talk about what?'

'I proposed to her on Valentine's Day and I wanted an answer,'

'What happened next?'

'We started arguing and she hit me. The knife was on the table and Sara picked it up,'

'Are you saying that CSI Sidle had the knife?'

Hank nodded, 'what happened after that?'

'I tried to reason with her, get her to put the knife down, she refused,'

'What did you do?'

'I approached her and tried to take the knife off her, we wrestled with it for a bit. Then Sara got stabbed, it was an accident, self-defence, it was either her or me,'

'No further questions,' Mr Johnson said as he sat down.

Ms Granger stood up, 'Mr Pettigew, the court has already heard that you discovered CSI Sidle's affair with CSI Grissom that afternoon, we're not disputing that. How did you feel when you found out?'

'I was gutted, I couldn't believe it, I proposed to her because I loved her and I thought she loved me too,'

'You must have been really angry,'

'I wasn't angry; I was prepared to give it another chance,'

'What happened when she got back to the hotel room?'

'As I said earlier, I told her we needed to talk,'

'How did she respond to that?'

'She acted as thought she didn't know what was coming,'

'What happened after that?'

'We started shouting at each other…'

'Now to me, that doesn't sound like the reaction of an understanding partner,' Ms Granger interrupted.

'Sara kept denying it; I couldn't believe that she was still trying to cover it up,'

'CSI Sidle said that you hit her…is that true?'

Hank looked down at his feet before answering, 'yes I did,' he finally said.

'I put it to you Mr Pettigew that you _were_ angry about your girlfriend, to whom you'd already proposed to, having sex with someone else and you decided to vent your frustrations out on CSI Sidle,' Ms Granger replied.

'No!' Hank said, his temper beginning to rise. 'It was self-defence,' Hank said, his temper beginning to rise.

'So you admit that you stabbed her?'

'Yes I do, but it was self-defence, it was either her or me,'

'During the course of this trial, we have also heard from CSI Nick Stokes and he claims that you did a bunk after the incident, is that the actions taken by an innocent man?'

Hank stayed silent for a moment, 'please answer the question,' Ms Granger pressed.

'No,' Hank finally said.

'No further questions, your honour,' Ms Granger replied triumphantly.

The judge then turned to the jury and began to speak, 'members of the jury, over the past three days, you have heard both sides of the story and your job is to decide on a verdict based on what you have heard. I must ask you to strive for a unanimous verdict either way, you may retire,' the judge said.

The jury and everyone else began to stand up and make their way to the exit.

Sara and Gil pulled up outside their house 20minutes later, 'why don't you go in babe, I've got something that I need to do,' Gil said.

'Do you want to get a takeaway as well or shall I cook?' Sara asked.

'Ummm, I think I'll get a takeaway,'

'Is there something wrong with my cooking?'

'No course there isn't honey; I'm just saving you some trouble,'

'OK then,' Sara said as she kissed Gil softly on the lips. 'I'll see you later Gil.'

'Love you Sara,' Gil replied.

'Love you too Gil,' Sara said as she got out of the car.

Sara stood on the pavement and watched as Gil's car disappeared out of sight. She smiled to herself as she walked up the garden path and put the key into the lock. The door opened and Sara went inside, closing the door behind her.

**What do you think? Thanks for reading up to now. I think I have about 2 chapters left after this, so I think I'll have completed the story either by tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again Laura xxxxxxx**


	29. Judgement Day

_**There you go. Chapter 29, just one more chapter after this one.**_

**Chapter 29- Judgement Day**

Gil pulled up outside The Lab 10minutes later. He and Sara were the only ones from The Lab in court and he wanted to let Brass and Catherine know what was happening. Gil entered the station and saw Brass and Catherine talking at the front desk, Catherine looked over Brass' shoulder and saw Gil enter, 'what's happening at the court?' she asked. Brass turned around to see who she was speaking to and smiled when he realised it was Gil. 'The jury have gone home for the night,' Gil replied.

'How's Sara coping?' Brass asked.

'Yeah, she's OK. The defence are playing the self-defence card, of course,'

'Let's just hope the jury see though it,' Catherine said.

'So do I. For Sara's sake if nothing else, I don't know how she'll react if Hank does get off,'

'By this time tomorrow, you'll know the outcome,' Brass said optimistically.

Gil smiled weakly, 'I'd better be off,' he replied.

'We'll see you tomorrow Gil,' Catherine called after him.

'Yeah Ok,' Gil called back as he left the station.

Gil got back into his car and drove off, pulling up outside a Chinese takeaway 5minutes later. He got his and Sara's dinner and got back into his car. He pulled up outside his and Sara's house a few minutes later. He opened the door of the house and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. Gil looked up and saw Sara stood at the top of the stairs, wearing one of his work shirts and a black lacy underwear set. 'Dinner's here,' Gil said as he put the bag containing the takeaway beside the phone.

Sara smiled seductively at him as she began to descend the staircase. Gil smiled back at her as he stood at the foot of the stairs. 'You like?' Sara asked as she stopped a couple of steps from the bottom.

'No, I don't like,' Gil replied and watched Sara's face fall. 'I love it.'

Sara smiled at him once again, 'come here gorgeous,' Gil said.

Sara wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and he lifted her up so that Sara's legs were wrapped around his waist. Gil rested his head against Sara's, 'let's eat,' he said.

About half an hour later, Sara and Gil had finished their Chinese and he was in the living room. Sara came through a few minutes later and straddled Gil's lap. He leant forwards and kissed Sara softly on the lips and began to stroke her thigh. Gil pulled away slightly, 'you are so sexy Sara,' he whispered as he trailed kisses down Sara's neck.

'You've only just noticed?' Sara asked.

'No I haven't baby. Believe me, I noticed on your first day. You were sexy then Sara, but I think you're sexier now,'

Gil kissed her once more and began to undo the buttons on the shirt that Sara was wearing. She in return, undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands down his muscular chest. 'Let's take this upstairs,' Gil said.

Sara nodded as she wrapped her legs around Gil's waist and he carried her upstairs

2hours later, Sara rested her head on Gil's chest and gazed into his eyes. 'I love you Gil,' she whispered.

'I love you too baby,' Gil smiled as he gently stroked Sara's arm.

'What do you reckons going to happen tomorrow?'

'With Hank?' Sara nodded. 'Well, I hope that he'll get what's coming to him. That way, he'll be behind bars and then we can forget he ever existed. I've got you Sara and that's all that matters to me, with you, I think I'd be able to face anything,'

Sara smiled, she leant upwards and kissed Gil softly on the lips before snuggling back down against his chest and fell asleep.

Gil watched for a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around Sara before falling asleep himself

Sara woke up at about 6 the next morning. The sun was already shining through the small crack in the curtain. She looked up and saw that Gil was still asleep. She smiled as she watched him sleeping, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few months which ultimately resulted in bringing her and Gil together.

Sara's POV

_If someone had come up to me this time last year and told me that I'd be with Gil, I would never have believed them. Saying that, I could never have anticipated the chain of events that had bought me and Gil together. I love Gil, more than anyone else in the world. More than my job, that's something I never thought I'd say. I've said it now and it's probably the first time that saying those three small words hasn't been a mistake. I don't think there's been a time where I've meant those words more than I do when I say them to Gil._

Gil began to stir and stopped Sara's train of thought. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Sara as she leant downwards and kissed him, 'morning babe,' she said as she rested her head back against his chest.

'Morning,' Gil replied as she gently ran his fingers through Sara's hair. 'Today's the day.'

'Yep it is,'

'If the jury has any sense Sara, they'll find him guilty and put him away for a long time,'

Sara nodded, 'I hope so Gil,' she said.

Sara and Gil were up about an hour and a bit later and were ready to head off to the court at about 8:30. 'You ready for this?' he asked as him and Sara were about to leave.

Sara nodded, 'let's get it over with,' she said as Gil gently kissed her forehead.

Sara and Gil pulled up outside the court 15minutes later and went inside. They came face to face with Brass and Catherine, 'what are you doing here?' Sara asked, unable to contain her surprise.

'We thought we'd come and offer you some moral support,' Catherine replied.

'Thanks Catherine,' Sara said.

They all sat down outside the courtroom, waiting for the jury to arrive. The members of the jury began to file into a room at about 9o'clock. After about an hour, Brass decided to go and find out what was happening. He came back a few minutes later, Sara stood up as soon as he approached, 'what's happening?' she asked.

'The jury are on their way back in,' Brass replied, nodding towards the members of the jury who were filing into the courtroom one by one.

Sara took a deep breath as Gil stood up beside her, taking her hand in his. Sara, Gil, Catherine and Brass made their way into the courtroom and took their places in the gallery…

_**What do you think the verdict will be? One more Chapter to go now. **____** Please Review. Thanks Laura xxxxxx**_


	30. The Verdict

_**Last Chapter of this Story **____** Here it is guys**_

**Chapter 30- The Verdict**

'Will the foreman of the jury please stand,' the judge said.

The foreman, a tall, brown haired man in his 30's stood up and faced the judge. 'Have you reached a verdict on which you are all agreed?' the judge continued.

'We have, your honour,' the foreman replied.

Gil moved his hand and placed it on Sara's knee. She put her hand on top of his. 'Do you find the defendant, Hank Pettigew guilty or not guilty on the charge of attempted murder?' the judge asked.

'We find the defendant Hank Pettigew...

...Guilty!' the foreman replied.

Sara felt tears of joy begin to well up in her eyes. She was free of him and she and Gil could now be together without his interference. She turned and saw the broad smiles that were on Brass and Catherine's faces. 'Will the defendant please stand!' the judge said.

Hank stood up and looked directly at the judge. 'Mr Pettigew,' the judge started. 'You have been found guilty by the jury. The only option open to me is to impose a custodial sentence, given the seriousness of crime. The period of your imprisonment shall be 8years!'

Sara looked at Gil and he smiled at her. 'Take the prisoner down,' the judge finished and the two cops either side of Hank began to lead him away.

Hank took one last look at Sara and mouthed the words: 'I'll be back,' to her before being led away by the cops.

Sara and Gil stepped outside the courtroom and he wrapped his arms around her. 'I told you it'd work out fine,' he said as he passionately kissed Sara on the lips.

'I know you did,' Sara replied as Gil lifted her up and spun her around. 'I love you so much Gil.'

Gil finally put Sara down and moved some strands of hair out of her face. 'I love you too Sara,' he said as he passionately kissed her once more.

Catherine and Brass came back over to them, 'there's going to be a party at the pub tonight, are you two coming?' Brass asked.

'Course we are,' Sara smiled.

'We'll see you later,' Catherine said as her and Brass left the courtroom.

'Come on babe, let's go,' Gil said as he took Sara's hand in his.

Sara nodded and she followed Gil out of the court and they drove away.

Gil pulled in the centre of town a few minutes later. 'What are we doing here?' Sara asked.

'Stay here would you babe, I've just got something I need to do,' Gil said as he kissed Sara softly on the lips.

'OK then, I'll see you later Gil,' Sara said as he got out of the car and closed the door.

Gil came back about an hour later and got back into the car. 'Did you get what you wanted?' Sara asked once he'd got in.

'Yep, I did,' Gil smiled.

'What is it?'

'You'll find out tonight,' Gil said.

'Oh OK,'

'Sara! Hurry up or else we're going to be late!' Gil called from the bottom of the stairs.

It was about 7 in the evening and Sara and Gil were about to head off to the pub to celebrate Hank's conviction. 'I'm coming Gil!' Sara called back.

She turned back to the mirror once and smiled at her reflection. Sara picked up her bag from the chest of drawers and opened the door to the bedroom. She began to walk down the stairs.

She stood at the top of the stairs, smiling down on Gil. 'You look gorgeous,' he said as Sara descended.

'Thanks,' she smiled at him again.

Gil leant across and kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled away and smiled at each other before they left the house to go to the pub.

Sara and Gil arrived at the pub about 15minutes later. They were the first people there, apart from Catherine and Brass, as things hadn't got properly underway. The rest of the relief began to file into the pub over the next half an hour. When Brass was satisfied that there were enough people there, he stood up and cleared his throat. The gathered crowd in the pub fell silent. 'I'd just like to say a few words,' he started. 'You all know why we're here tonight. Hank Pettigew got 8years in prison for trying to murder Sara and I'd just like to say that we're glad that justice had been done for you Sara.'

The relief clapped as Sara stood up and went to stand beside Brass. 'Thank you Brass, I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me through this whole ordeal. Especially Gil, your unfaltering support has kept me going over the last few months. You've been rock throughout this whole ordeal and I love you,' she said as she exchanged smiles with Gil, who was stood by the bar.

The relief broke into applause once more and Sara went back over to join Gil. They kissed once more, 'I love you too Sara, you know that,' he smiled at her as he moved a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Sara smiled at him as she sat down on the barstool beside Gil. 'Listen Sara,' Gil started. 'There's something I need to do.'

'Oh yeah, what is it?' Sara asked.

'I made a promise to myself, when this trial started, that if Hank got sent down, I would do this,' Gil said, trying to drag out the tension a little bit longer.

'Do what?' Sara asked, the tension was beginning to get to her.

Gil got off his barstool and took a blue velvet box out of his pocket. The relief had again fallen silent, watching the scene before them. He took one of Sara's hands in his and bent down on one knee in front of her. 'Sara…I love you, like I've never loved anyone else in my life. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you so…will you marry me?' Gil asked as he opened the box to reveal silver, solitaire diamond ring.

Sara looked down at Gil, 'I love you too and I meant everything I said in that speech so my answer is…Yes Gil, I will marry you,' she smiled at him.

Gil stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger before lifting her off the barstool and hugging her tightly. The relief had already broken out into applause. They broke apart and smiled at each other again as Nick, Warrick and Greg came over to them with champagne and glasses. Nick popped the cork on the champagne bottle and began pouring it into glasses, passing them around the relief.

'I still can't believe you did that,' Sara said a couple of hours later.

'I promised myself I would, if he was found guilty,' Gil replied. 'There's something else I've got to do as well.'

'Awwww, no more surprises Gil,' Sara said, with a slightly sarcastic edge to her voice.

'There's just this one Sara,' Gil said as he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope.

He handed the envelope to Sara; she looked at him as she opened it. 'Paris!' she exclaimed.

Gil nodded, 'that was another promise I made you, remember,' he said. 'I promised you I'd take you to Paris after this whole ordeal were finished.'

Sara kissed him passionately on the lips. 'Thank you Gil,' she said as she rested her forehead against his.

Sara and Gil were still on the makeshift dance-floor when the party began to wind down at about 10:30. Sara left Gil's side for a moment and went up to Greg, who had offered to take care of the music for the party. She whispered something in his ear, Greg nodded and Sara went back over to Gil's side. 'What was all that about?' he asked.

'What and see,' Sara smirked.

The song that had been playing finished and Greg turned the microphone on, 'right everyone, this is the final song of the evening. This song has been specially requested by Sara for Gil and I think you'll know why,' he said.

Gil put his arms around Sara's waist and kissed the top of her head as the song started.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so.**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

The song finished and Sara and Gil kissed once more on the dance-floor. Hank was now behind bars and he couldn't do anything to destroy their happiness. Or could he?

_**OMG, THAT IS IT GUYS. A whole year of ups and downs for me. I have finally finished writing this story. I am going to finish my Secondary school before I start any more stories. Then I'm going to do Sixth Form and University, so it'll be pretty hectic. **_

_**I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story from the beginning. So thank you guys, I wouldn't have completed it without you. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**_


End file.
